


小妻子

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *三观不正*前半部分除了肉还是肉*双性生子产乳
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

# 1、

郑允浩站在讲台上，教室里很安静，只有学生们写字的沙沙声和翻动考卷的声音。这时，他裤子口袋里的手机突然振动起来。他看一眼屏幕，这个电话他必须得接。

快步走到教室外的楼道里，接起电话，小声说：“喂，在中……我在监考呢，没什么重要的事等结束了我再打给你？”

此刻，小金正靠在床头，因为怀孕了，他只能分开腿坐着，一只手拿手机，一只手扶着与他年轻瘦弱的身体不太搭调的孕肚。

“我当然是有事才打给你的啊。”他不太开心地撅起嘴，这才想起郑允浩在电话那头不能看见他的表情。

“那是什么事？”郑允浩只能耐心地问。

“允浩早上起床的时候，为什么不叫醒我呢？”

“想让你多睡一会儿嘛，你没必要像我一样也六点起床啊。”

小金沉默了一下，最近他确实总是很困，不知道是不是跟怀孕有关。可是，他是郑允浩的妻子呀，妻子就应该在早上给丈夫做好早饭，给丈夫系上领带，在丈夫出门前给丈夫一个吻，然后乖乖在家里等丈夫回来的……至少，至少要给允浩一个早安吻的呀，可今天他醒来，允浩已经离开去上班了，他没有吻到。

“不行，我是允浩的妻子，应该送允浩出门的……难道允浩不想要我的送别吻吗？”小金很坚持。

郑允浩瞄了一眼教室里面，几个作弊高发区已经有点蠢蠢欲动的意思了，他赶紧说道：“行行行，明天肯定叫你起来，嗯？今天哥哥有点忙，在中就忍耐一下，别的都等哥哥回去再说好不好？”

小金乖乖地点点头，这才又想起郑允浩看不见，赶紧补充道：“唔……那允浩好好工作吧，早点回来哦，在中好想你。”

挂了电话，听了郑允浩低沉磁性的声音，小金感觉早上起来发现郑允浩已经不在家里的失落感缓解了不少。他喜欢裸睡，平时睡觉时都只穿一条内裤。可是因为怀孕了，郑允浩不许他裸睡了，说是怕肚子着凉，所以怀孕的这五个月以来，他睡觉时都好好穿着宽松的睡裙。

其实，小金更想穿郑允浩的睡衣，但因为肚子越来越大了，即使郑允浩的睡衣要比他的身材大几个码，现在也穿不下了，这才换成了睡裙。

小金穿好他的毛绒兔子拖鞋，慢慢地下了床。一站起来，他就感到花穴里有什么东西顺着大腿流了下来。

小金搞不清楚是他自己的水还是昨天郑允浩射给他的精液，昨天郑允浩抱着他去洗澡的时候他已经困得迷迷糊糊了，不记得郑允浩是不是帮他清理过了——其实他昨天跟允浩说他想插着睡的，可是允浩不同意。他只好退一步说，那今天晚上不清理了好吗，不能含着允浩的那个，含着允浩的精液总可以吧？

郑允浩说，我们还是先洗澡。

结果他在洗澡的时候睡着了，郑允浩很有可能趁他睡着的时候，把他花穴里的精液都弄出去了。允浩昨天明明射了很多进来的，他还很努力地闭紧花穴不让允浩的精液流出去，怎么可能今天早上只出来这么点？

小金在洗手池前刷牙，怀孕的肚子真是太重了，他只站了一会儿就觉得腰酸背痛，他便捧着肚子，坐在马桶盖上刷牙。

因为刚才一直在回想昨晚跟允浩做爱，他下面又有点湿了。小金左手扶着肚子，右手费力地伸到下面去想揉揉又酸又涨的花核，可是他现在的肚子太大，他的手指已经够不到花穴了。

“呜……要是怀孕的时候肚子不会变大就好了……”小金难受地嘟哝道。

没办法，虽然他不喜欢大肚子，可是他喜欢为郑允浩怀孕的感觉，享受着自己的肚子里怀着郑允浩宝宝的事实。

小金满足地摸了摸挺得高高的孕肚，忽然看到了洗手台上的牙刷。虽然脸颊一阵阵发烫，小金还是从洗手台的小抽屉里找出一根没开封的牙刷，扶着肚子坐下，撩起睡裙下摆，分开两条白嫩的腿，拿着牙刷的手伸向腿间。

顶端的刷毛才蹭一下肿胀的花核，小金就舒服地卷起了脚趾。第一次用这种方式自慰，敏感的花核根本受不了，下面湿得好厉害，溢出的汁水顺着臀缝流下去，痒痒的，后面的小穴也跟着不自觉地一下下地缩紧。

“呜……允浩，允浩……嗯啊……在中想要，想要了嗯嗯嗯……”

这次花穴的高潮来得又快又急，前面的阴茎还软软地没翘起来，花穴已经高潮得不断抽搐着往外出水了。小金浑身都酥了，无助地抱紧了肚子，一直等到花穴不再出水了，才艰难地拿了纸巾把两片湿淋淋的小肉唇擦擦干净，穿好粉色的三角内裤。

昨天爸爸和妈妈打电话来了，说要来看看小金，允浩说晚上会请岳父岳母出去吃饭。

一开始，大概是一年前多一些，郑允浩只是小金的家教。郑允浩平时在重点高中当数学老师，是小金的父母花了大价钱特意找来给小金辅导功课的，因为小金的学习成绩、尤其是数学成绩，实在是太不好了。不知道是不是因为外表实在太漂亮了，白嫩的皮肤，大大亮亮的桃花眼，清纯又勾人，还有软软的红色嘴唇，唇瓣上没有唇纹，好像红色果冻布丁，让人想摸又想咬，所以要平衡一下，在美丽动人的脸蛋和身体之外，给了小金一个笨笨的脑子。成绩不好，是因为小金不喜欢学，数学课他总是听不懂，上课的时候就和周围的男同学传小纸条，在课本上画小兔子，有时候也会偷偷地看色情漫画。

漫画是班里别的男同学借给他看的。班里所有的男生都很喜欢他，都说他是全校最漂亮的小美人，借他漫画的男生还说他想借多久就借多久。上次他上课走神被老师发现了，他委屈地看着老师，说，呜，对不起老师，我真的不会嘛，老师看着他潮湿的黑眼睛，也不忍心批评他什么了。

班里的女生好像总是对他很有意见，可是小金不在乎，自从认识了那个高大帅气的家教郑允浩，小金的心思就全在他身上了。金家父母因为儿子身体的特殊性，从小就把小金当女孩子养，非常溺爱他，可是最近妈妈也开始劝他，你要好好学习啊，你总有一天要离开爸爸妈妈的，到那时候你要怎么生活呢？做什么工作呢？以前小金不知道答案，可是遇到郑允浩之后，他就有答案了，他想跟郑允浩一起生活，想做郑允浩的老婆，做一个全职太太，除此之外的生活，他都不想要。

允浩好帅，允浩的眉骨好看，鼻梁好看，丰满的嘴唇好看，唇边的小痣好看，连眼角的疤都那么好看。允浩好男人，跟他一点也不一样，允浩经常穿西装，不像他，总是穿女孩子的衣服，允浩的胡茬总是冒得很快，允浩的腿很长，大腿硬硬的，不像他，大腿跟的肉软的像白蒸糕。而小金最喜欢的一点不同，就是郑允浩格外鼓胀的裤裆了。

每次郑允浩坐在他旁边给他讲题，他就偷偷地往桌下瞄。允浩那里好大哦，好厉害……

小金学着各种电影小说里的样子努力地勾引郑允浩，可是郑允浩总是说，你才十五岁，要乖不要闹，然后笑着把他推开。小金计划了好久，算好了日子，等到有一天父母都有事不能回家，只有郑允浩会过来给自己补课。他把自己里面外面都洗的干干净净，给郑允浩喝了点安眠药，又喝了春药。郑允浩躺在床上睡着了，下身却在药物作用下支起了帐篷。

小金把郑允浩的裤子脱下来，第一次看到那硕大的阴茎，小金虽然没在现实中看过别人的阴茎，可是他一看见郑允浩的，就忍不住感叹真是长得又大又好看，花穴几乎是马上就开始湿了。小金把自己的衣服都脱掉，在郑允浩的阴茎上抹了好多润滑剂，然后对准自己的花穴试探着坐下去。

真的很疼，小金疼得浑身发颤，可是即便这么疼，花穴也没有出血，在他坚持不懈的努力下，他终于把郑允浩的阴茎全部吞进去了。不仅花穴被撑得满满的，小金的身体也被巨大的满足感填满了，他一动不动地含着硕大的阴茎含了好久，感受着对方的大家伙在他体内突突跳动感觉。他好喜欢这种感觉，简直想体验一辈子。

等到差不多适应了，小金抬起屁股开始上下动起来。郑允浩被他吸得很快就射了，硕大的龟头顶在花穴的深处，精液一股脑地射在里面。小金下的药剂量不小，即便郑允浩射过第一次，阴茎软了下来，小金也没有从对方的阴茎上起来，而是一边抚慰着自己的阴茎和花唇，一边耐心地等待着，时不时扭着屁股蹭一下体内的大家伙。果然，郑允浩的阴茎很快就硬起来了，小金就又开始上下动作，直到让郑允浩再次射进他花穴里。

第二次，第三次，郑允浩每次都很持久，每次都直冲冲地射进小金的身体。第三次结束了，小金以为应该差不多了，可是他还是不太想下去，就干脆等待着看看郑允浩还会不会再硬起来，结果没过多久，郑允浩又一次在他体内变大了……等到郑允浩第四次射进来的时候，小金其实还隐隐地想要，他里面已经完全被操开了，花穴尝到了甜头，怎么要都不够，只是他已经完全没有力气再自己动了。

他趴在郑允浩胸前想歇一会儿，可是郑允浩的阴茎简直像怪物一样，又硬起来了，小金只好就这么趴着，慢慢地扭动麻酥酥的软屁股，一下下收缩着花穴，让郑允浩又一次射进来。

被内射了五次，每次量都很大，小金感到自己的花穴深处已经酸胀地不行，小腹都被满满的精液撑得鼓了起来，花唇也被磨肿得只剩一条缝，都没什么水出来了。这么多应该可以给允浩怀小宝宝了吧……这么想着，小金缓缓地让郑允浩的阴茎从自己的花穴里退出来，尽管他已经努力地闭紧花穴了，可是还是有一点精液被带了出来。拔出来后，他赶紧用肛塞把花穴塞住，把精液都堵在里面。

摸摸涨满了精液已经鼓起来的小腹，小金满足地准备给郑允浩清理一下，然后去洗澡。可是他看到郑允浩的阴茎又立起来了……怎么办呢，他不想放着允浩不管，可是他的花穴已经装不下了，早知道不要放那么多春药了……

想了半天，他还是爬上了郑允浩的身体，他每动一下，肚子里的精液都压迫着他敏感的子宫口，让他又难受又舒服，他这次用后穴含住了郑允浩的阴茎。这下，他前后都被郑允浩破处了。等到郑允浩射进来之后，小金又用另一个小一点的肛塞把后面也堵住了。

释放了六次的大怪物终于软塌塌地躺下来休息了，小金忍着腹部的酸胀，帮郑允浩清理干净又盖上被子，然后很慢很慢地走去洗澡。前后都被填满，小腹沉甸甸的，和来例假的感觉差不多……等他终于坐在浴缸里，他已经筋疲力竭了。

泡在温热的水中，小金尝试着按了按小腹，一股强烈的类似尿意的酥麻顿时让他浑身发颤。他今晚都不会拔掉肛塞，他要一晚上含着允浩的精液，这样，应该可以快点怀孕了吧。小金满意地傻笑着。


	2. Chapter 2

没想到，因为小金这次的努力，他真的怀孕了。他第一时间就把自己怀孕的事情告诉了郑允浩。郑允浩本来也很喜欢这个漂亮可爱的小美人，但是因为小金年龄太小了，他只能一直拒绝他。可现在他把小美人的肚子搞大了，他决定无论如何都要负起责任，先去征得在中父母的同意，等在中成年了，就和在中结婚。

郑允浩拿了五十万的银行卡去见金家父母。他30岁了，存款都是这几年当老师的工资和炒股攒下来的，上个月他刚买了房子，现在手边没有多少存款，这五十万已经是他能拿得出的大半家当了。

郑允浩把银行卡塞给金妈妈，跪下来恳求他们允许在中和他结婚，说，“在中还没成年，这五十万您们先替他保管着……”

金爸爸打断他：“你他妈还知道中儿没成年啊？”

小金看到爸爸吼郑允浩，立刻站出来说，“都是我主动的，不怪允浩，现在我有了允浩的宝宝，你们要是不让我和允浩在一起，我就，我就……我就离家出走！”

金爸爸被小金气的不知道说什么，便冲郑允浩喊：“还不起来，这是做什么！”

郑允浩仍然跪着，又接着说：“我钱也是在中的，人也是在中的，请同意我们结婚吧。”

金家父母考虑了一下，想到郑允浩的条件还是比自己家强，小金跟着他应该吃不了什么苦，而且现在小金已经怀上人家的孩子了，还哭着喊着要做人家的老婆，他俩又有什么办法呢？

金妈妈开口了：“你把钱都给我们，你拿什么养我家中儿呢？”

“我……”

“所以啊，这钱还是你自己留着吧。中儿是我和他爸从小惯到大的，比较任性，想法也很不一样，你可得好好照顾他，可不能让他受了委屈。”

……

就这样，为了生孩子，小金休学了一年，住进了郑允浩的家。渐渐地，郑允浩的朋友们给他起了个外号，或调侃或鄙夷地叫他郑允浩的小妻子。小金都不在乎，他喜欢这个称呼，反正他现在是郑允浩的妻子啦。

话说回现在，郑允浩回家的时候发现小金闷闷不乐地坐在沙发上。看到郑允浩回来了，也不像以前那样露出开心的表情。

“怎么了宝贝？”郑允浩赶紧走过来问。

“呜……允浩……我疼，疼着呢……”小金哭丧着脸，仰头看着郑允浩。

“告诉哥哥，到底哪里疼？”郑允浩在小金面前蹲下了，把小金一只柔嫩的手包在手里，安慰地抚摸着。

“这里，这里疼……”小金隔着薄薄的睡裙指着自己的胸口。

郑允浩有点不明所以：“这里怎么会疼啊？”

小金只知道胸口疼，也不知道为什么，他以为郑允浩一定知道，可是郑允浩也不知道……自己不会是生病了吧……

郑允浩看着小金托着胸前微微鼓起的软肉，嘟着红色的小嘴一副要哭的样子，赶紧转移话题：“能走吗，在中？我们要去接你爸妈去吃饭了。”

小金咬着嘴唇，眼角湿漉漉的，可还是点点头：“走吧，去晚了，爸爸妈妈又要数落允浩了。”

小金挺着个大肚子，干什么都慢吞吞的，走路的时候一手扶着肚子，一手撑着腰，圆鼓鼓的软屁股从左边晃到右边，看在郑允浩眼里真是风韵十足，可时间不等人，为了快点出门，他干脆拿了外套连衣裙直接帮小金把衣服换上了。

到了饭店，人到齐了，点好了菜，金妈妈看着自己的孩子，漂漂亮亮白白嫩嫩，还不到16岁，自己明明还是个孩子，却已经怀上了别人的孩子，挺着这么大一个和瘦弱身材不搭调的孕肚，走路坐下都要慢慢的，还时不时地揉揉酸痛的小细腰，真是又心疼又不甘，忍不住当着郑允浩的面说道：“中儿啊，小郑都30岁了，你们俩差这么多，以后你长大了，要是想法变了，想过自己的生活了可怎么办哟！”

小金不解地看着妈妈：“我为什么要过自己的生活？我都有允浩了呀~”

“可是中儿……”

“妈妈，我是允浩的妻子，已经怀了允浩的宝宝了，这些大家都知道，对我来说，允浩的生活就是我的生活，你不要再说这些啦，我不喜欢听。”

金妈妈又自讨没趣，还想说什么，被金爸爸摇摇头拦住了。

气氛变得有点尴尬，四个人都只顾吃饭，不出声了。

吃着吃着，郑允浩感觉到小金在桌下悄悄地踢自己。

他对小金做了个口型：乖，不要闹。

小金却不听他的，圆润的脚趾在桌子下面一下一下地撩拨郑允浩的小腿。

郑允浩只好凑过去问道：“又怎么了，这是在外面，不要闹了。”

小金嘟着嘴拉住郑允浩的衬衫一角：“难受，允呐，我难受，你陪我去卫生间嘛……”

郑允浩听了很是担心，赶紧说声：“爸，妈，我陪在中去趟卫生间，一会儿就回来，您先吃。”

走在去卫生间的路上，小金忽然搂住肚子，紧紧抓住郑允浩的胳膊，身子直发颤：“啊……不行、宝宝……不要动了呜……”

郑允浩赶紧扶住他：“怎么了，在中，告诉哥哥哪里疼？是肚子疼吗？”

小金的脸蛋羞得通红，整个人软在郑允浩怀里，一步都走不动：“嗯……啊……那里、嗯……压到那里了……”

郑允浩大概猜到怎么回事了，宝宝越来越大了，一直往下坠还乱动，这会儿是压到在中的敏感点了。他赶紧半扶半抱地拉着在中进了卫生间，回头把大门锁上。

小金的腿并得紧紧的，一个劲地把白色连衣裙的淡蓝色荷叶边往下拉，声音软得出水：“呜……允浩……在中下面湿、嗯……湿了……”

“那……先擦干净吧，别的回家再说，你爸妈还等着我们呢。”

郑允浩咬牙忍住内心澎湃的欲望，连忙从一旁的纸巾盒里拽出几张，把小金抱上宽大的洗手台，想帮他擦干净。

小金却并紧了白嫩的大腿不让他擦。

“呜……不、不要擦……嗯……”

“不擦怎么行，还要回去吃饭呢。”郑允浩说着，拍了拍小金的膝盖让他把腿分开。

“我不……嗯……不要……”小金的脸蛋粉扑扑的，嘟起嘴把郑允浩手里的纸抽出去扔了。

郑允浩叹了口气，有时他真不知道小金是他的妻子还是他的孩子。“那你要怎样？”

小金的脸蛋贴着郑允浩的西服蹭着，“那里难受……呜……允浩你揉……嗯……揉揉好不好……”

见郑允浩还在犹豫，小金干脆直接抓着郑允浩的手指放到自己腿间。他也不知道为什么，正常的男生肯定是不会有那个地方的，可是女生似乎也不会像他这样，老是想要，而且怎么要都要不够。现在他又怀孕了，挺着个大肚子，干什么都不方便，做饭站久了都会腰疼，每天自己在家里都好无聊，允浩老是不能陪他，第二天一早又要上班，前一天晚上又不能做爱……他都这么寂寞了，不趁现在任性一下，怎么甘心啊。

“允浩……哥哥……呜……这里好酸……嗯啊……里面、哥哥揉揉里面……”小金一副委屈地要哭出来的样子，郑允浩对他这样毫无抵抗力，只好点头。

郑允浩的手指一碰到那两片肉嘟嘟的花唇，指尖就被吸住了，小金软软地哼了一声，上翘的尾音勾得郑允浩心里也痒痒的。昨天晚上明明才做过，他现在怎么也像个毛头小子一样满脑子限制级画面呢。郑允浩的手指在花瓣间稍微一搅动，里面就挤出不少水来。

小金舒服地直发颤，一个劲儿地要往郑允浩怀里钻，前面的孕肚却隔着让他抱不到，他只能难耐地抱紧自己的鼓得高高的肚子，微张的唇间露出一点小小的红色舌尖。

“那……那里……啊……那里……嗯嗯嗯……”

被郑允浩驾轻就熟地摸到花穴里面的敏感区，小金的身体一下子酸软了，双手捧着肚子，嘴里不断发出让人脸红的爱娇声。

“宝贝，小点声……我们不是在家，而是在外面呢，乖……”

“讨厌……允……呜……忍不住……嗯、忍不住嘛……”

郑允浩看到小金舒服得眼睛都雾蒙蒙的，知道不让小金高潮一次，一会儿又要跟他闹，便移动着手指去揉勃起的小肉蒂，又伸到花穴口转圈，花穴里汁水四溢，把粉嫩嫩的小肉唇粘得亮晶晶的。

“啊……啊……哥哥……哦哦……哥哥好会揉……下面好舒服、呀……好舒服嗯嗯嗯……”

小金一边发出娇软的呻吟一边扭动着小屁股，前面的阴茎很快就射了，湿软的花穴一下下咬着郑允浩的手指。

“在中……呼……外面真的要听见了哦……”

被快感淹没的小金哪里还会注意这些，他整个人都是软的，只有那个地方是又酸又胀又热，被允浩按一下，就会一直淅淅沥沥地出水……

“哥哥……哥哥呜呜……好喜欢……喜欢嗯嗯嗯……”

好想一整天都这样吸着哥哥的手指啊，可是那样的话，他一定会爽得一直出水一直高潮的，会不会坏掉啊……

可是……可是……他其实愿意被哥哥玩到坏掉呢……

脑子里胡思乱想着，身体的反应来得也更剧烈，临近高潮的时候小金几乎啜泣起来。

“呜……受不、呜……受不了了……要被哥哥嗯、揉坏、揉坏了啊啊啊……要丢啊啊、丢了呜啊~♡”

湿软的花穴里瞬间涌出了一大股液体，郑允浩继续揉按着花穴里面，温暖的阴道剧烈收缩着，更多的汁水被一小股一小股地挤出来，洗手台都被弄湿了。

“在中今天怎么这么多水啊？”

“嗯……不……不知道……呀……又出来了……嗯嗯允呐……我还要……你放进来嗯……放进来……”

郑允浩看看手表，再不回去，金家父母一定会担心的，在中的身体对爱抚敏感到不行，又是在孕期，前面向来是怎么要都不够的，一直刺激的话可以连续潮吹五六次呢，可现在他们实在是没时间。

郑允浩直接拿了纸巾去擦小金红艳艳湿漉漉的花唇：“这是在外面，在中要乖，回家才可以做，知道吗？”

小金噘着嘴摇头，郑允浩给他擦干净的下面，要给他穿好裤子，他想挣扎，可是肚子又大又沉的让他没力气，最后还是被强行穿好内裤和打底裤，被从洗手台上抱了下来。


	3. Chapter 3

八个多月的时候郑允浩才知道小金老是说胸口疼是怎么回事——其实现在已经很明显了。

小金有了涨奶的症状。

本来大大的孕肚已经让小金瘦弱的身体很有负担了，现在胸前又挺起了一对圆滚滚的奶球儿。

小金虽说是双性，但毕竟不是女孩子，平时胸前也只是稍微隆起，现在却有了一对可以说是过分丰满的乳房，以前的大衣扣子都扣不上了。

这个场面在郑允浩看来格外诱人，对小金来说却是受罪。过不了多久就要生了的孕肚已经让他腰酸背痛了，现在胸前又多了两团软肉，又大又沉，弯腰啊下楼梯啊，动作大了就晃悠地厉害，让他很不舒服，最后干脆能不动就不动，能躺着就躺着。

可是宝宝还没生出来，为什么会有这种症状？

郑允浩逼问了好久，小金才乖乖承认错误：他之前因为好奇，吃了很多催乳剂。

郑允浩刚开始不知道那是什么东西，特意去网上查了一下，看完以后气不打一处来。走到客厅，看到小金正靠在沙发上，双手捂着丰满的乳房，哭丧着脸看电视。

“疼得厉害？”郑允浩看着小金的表情，没好气地说。

小金瘪着嘴直点头：“嗯……允浩，我胸口好涨，又好疼……”

郑允浩生气地回道：“谁让你乱吃药，嗯？你说你啊，吃什么不好偏要吃这个！你不知道这对身体危害很大吗！”

劈头盖脸被吼了，本来期待郑允浩能安慰他抱抱他帮他揉揉的小金一下子委屈地不行：“评价里没说……呜……没说危害很大呀……”

郑允浩看着小金委屈的样子，不忍心再批评他了，可是他觉得有必要让他好好反省，让他意识到事情的严重性。

“行啊，我今天就来跟你说说乱吃药的危害。”郑允浩把书桌上的笔记本电脑抱出来，在小金旁边坐下了。

郑允浩左手拿鼠标，小金就怯生生地双手抓着他的右手，郑允浩语气僵硬地念着网页上的文字，小金就不安地揉着郑允浩的手指头。

“你看这个，用了之后，好几个月胸口都像裂开一样疼痛难忍，都没法去工作了。”

“允浩，我这里倒没有那么疼啦……”小金赶紧找借口。

“哼，要有那么疼，你还不得哭得昏天黑地的……好了不要打岔，这个，看这个，看看上面说什么——以前这药都是给女俘虏和妓女用的，好端端的女孩都会被变成性淫狂！听到了吗小祖宗？你要是再吃下去，可能就变成这样了！”

“可是……允呐，性淫狂是什么呀？是总是想……想……做爱吗？”

“差不多吧……”

郑允浩一转头，看到小金好奇又期待的表情，赶紧严肃地提醒道：“这是种病，明白吗！会影响正常生活的！”

“可是……做爱好舒服好舒服……在中喜欢和允浩做……”小金又忍不住小声反驳。

啧……

郑允浩被小金堵得没办法，酝酿了半天也只能生气地喊道：“金在中，你有没有好好听我说话！我让你听话别乱吃东西，怎么一直顶嘴！”

小金被他这么一吼，眼睛一下子红了，哭哭啼啼道：“我又不是，呜，故意的……我怕我一直都，没有，呜，没有奶嘛……你干嘛，干嘛吼，吼，呜，吼我啊呜呜呜……”

郑允浩一下子心软了，把小金搂进怀里：“好啦好啦，哥哥不该凶你，现在给你道歉好不好？”

“不好……呜呜……不，不好！”

小金真的感觉很不好，他还不是为了郑允浩嘛，怀孕又难受，不是为了郑允浩，他干嘛要怀孕啊，连小金最喜欢的最舒服的那些事都不能做了……快到高考的时候了，郑允浩又忙，也不怎么陪他，小金都这么难受了，他还要凶他……

小金不想看到郑允浩了，他擦擦眼泪，费劲地撑起身体，乳房和肚子高高地挺立着，好沉，让他感觉自己小小的身体都被涨满了，不舒服，却隐隐地让小金感到了发育成熟的快乐。

可是现在，小金除了生郑允浩的气，没有别的情绪。郑允浩看着穿着大号睡裙的小金捧着肚子慢慢站起来，胸前的布料被肥硕的乳头撑起两个小鼓包，那里已经被渗出来的奶汁浸湿了。

郑允浩喉咙直发干，他赶紧说：“在中啊，奶，流出来了……”

小金低头看看，嘟起嘴：“呀，怎么又出来了，好讨厌……”肿胀的乳头太敏感了，贴着睡裙这样柔和的布料也要被蹭得忍不住出奶，好想……好想要允浩帮他揉帮他吸啊，可是，他现在在跟允浩生气呢。

所以当郑允浩说，“我帮你挤出来好不好，挤出来就不疼了，也不涨了”的时候，小金坚定地拒绝了，他告诉郑允浩，他自己就可以，然后头也不回地走进卧室里去了。

郑允浩想着，那我看看总行吧，跟上去后才发现，小金把卧室门锁上了。

啧……郑允浩只好悻悻地到到书房里工作。

过了好久，小金走进书房来了，红着脸把一个奶瓶放在郑允浩跟前，里面有半瓶奶。

郑允浩看着奶瓶愣了一下，问道：“这是……？”

小金睁大眼睛看着他，理所当然的语气：“给允浩喝的呀，允浩不想喝吗？”

郑允浩面对这样直白的问题，一时不知道说什么好：“在中，母乳喂养的对象应该是你肚子里的宝宝，不是我。”

小金嘟起嘴：“可是，我吃那个药催奶，本来就是想给允浩喝的……”他有点不好意思，睡衣下面涨得像个小葡萄一样的乳头又开始发酸了，那里的睡衣又被奶汁浸湿了，让他羞涩地捂住了两块水痕。

药效还在，他刚才自己用吸奶器挤奶，不但没觉得胸口轻松一点，反而出奶出得更厉害了……

郑允浩张了张嘴，眼睛不自觉地往小金捂着胸的位置瞟：“那，那什么……宝宝以后也是要喝奶的呀。”

小金不以为然地应付道：“宝宝喝奶粉就好了，允浩……”

他咬着嘴唇，把胸口凑到郑允浩跟前，移开双手，露出被奶水浸湿的两处。挺立的粉红色乳头在湿漉漉的布料顶了起来，乳尖的小孔还在慢慢地溢出乳白色的奶汁。他难受地抓住郑允浩的手压在丰满的胸前，“这里好涨啊允呐……你帮帮我……呜……”

郑允浩搂着小金的腰把他带到怀里，小金顺势坐在了他腿上。

“难受吗？”郑允浩没有立刻帮他，而是把手抽出去搂住小金的腰，问道。

“嗯……难受……难受……啊啊~”小金看郑允浩不动，就主动把丰满的奶子抵上郑允浩的身体，扭着腰用不断发痒的鼓胀乳尖去蹭郑允浩坚实的胸肌。

“下次还在网上乱买东西吗？”

“不……嗯……不买……不买了……”小金双臂紧紧地勾着郑允浩的脖子，乳头被他磨蹭着挤出更多奶水来，透过薄薄的睡裙蹭湿了郑允浩的上衣胸口。

“现在知道我是为你好了吗？下次还敢不敢不听话？”

“听话……呜……我……听话……哥哥你摸这里……好涨啊啊~”

“乖，那你先自己揉给哥哥看，好不好？”

“啊不……要哥哥……要哥哥揉……啊……”小金鼓着脸蛋一边摇头一边撒娇。

郑允浩继续诱哄道：“刚才在中不是还说要听话？”

小金咬着嘴唇，带着点怨念，软软地横了郑允浩一眼，还是把睡裙的下摆掀起来，一直撩到胸口上方，露出两个丰满挺立的奶团子，手掌覆上满是奶痕的乳房。手指碰到肿胀挺立地乳头时，小金忍不住颤了一下，眼神求饶地看向郑允浩：“想要允浩揉……”

郑允浩亲亲他的脸颊：“宝贝乖，哥哥想看。”

小金只好红着脸揉搓起自己的胸肉。软绵绵的奶球被不断揉捏，涨成小葡萄的粉嫩乳头就泌出一股股细细的奶水来，顺着乳房直往下流，小金揉着又涨又痒的乳头哀哀地叫：“啊啊……允呐……出来……嗯……出来了……你吃嗯……吃……”

郑允浩也确实忍不住了，一下子将他横抱起来放倒在床上，把堆在脖颈的睡裙从头顶拽下来丢到一边。

“呜，允浩，我头发都乱了……”小金不忘移动着白嫩的手去整理头发。

郑允浩笑了，在他柔软的唇上咬了一下：“一会儿会更乱呢，小笨蛋……”

小金被他这一句低沉的声音勾得小腹发紧，不自觉地夹紧了双腿，手捧着丰满娇乳去蹭郑允浩的嘴角：“允浩……允浩……你吃嗯……想要你吃……啊~”

郑允浩没等他说完就一口含住了红艳艳的乳头，牙齿在肉粒上一磨，腥甜的奶汁就涌进嘴里。

“啊允……嗯……哥哥……好涨……好涨啊啊……”小金一边大声地呻吟一边绷紧了双腿，他感到下面的花穴已经开始酥酥麻麻地出水了，内裤也被打湿了。

郑允浩对着他发痒发涨的乳头用舌头卷着慢慢地舔，还时不时用牙齿去磨，就像在吃糖。另一边还没吃过的奶子就被粗糙的手掌又捏又揉，挺翘的乳头被他的拇指揉按研磨，淅淅沥沥地往外出奶。

“啊……啊……允浩……嗯嗯……受不了嗯……下面也要……要湿了呜呜……”小金的胸本来就特别敏感，涨奶更是涨得他几乎受不了刺激，被郑允浩这样揉捏把玩，花穴也被弄得很有感觉，两瓣软乎乎的小肉唇都被流出的爱液浸湿了，湿透的内裤就紧紧贴在两瓣花唇上，让他忍不住把手伸到下面去揉。

郑允浩注意到了却没有帮他，小金一边的乳头终于被吸得不那么酸胀了，另一边没有被吸过的乳头还在被郑允浩撩拨着，每挤一下就有乳白色的奶汁流出来。小金被折磨地受不了，软软地求饶：“哥哥不要玩了……要吸、嗯、吸……还有下面也好痒……哥哥帮我……啊弄……弄……”

郑允浩一边亲他一边说：“一次只能弄一边哦，谁让在中不听话乱吃药呢？”

小金听了他的话，就动着身体把胸口往后躲，想让郑允浩摸他下面，郑允浩却故意一直用指尖逗弄他微微开合的乳孔，小金立刻又舒爽了，挺起胸磨蹭郑允浩的胸口，被玩得红肿不堪的乳珠来回滚动，更多的奶水被挤出来，蹭得自己的身上和郑允浩的手上全是奶水。

“啊……啊……允浩……好舒服……嗯……”小金一边娇软地喘一边搂紧了郑允浩的脖子，郑允浩听着小金满足的爱娇声，含住这边的乳头用力一吸，小金立刻绷紧了大腿，乳头涌出一大股奶水，下面的花穴也跟着一起高潮了，温热的淫水把床单都打湿了。

郑允浩起身去拿了纸巾把小金身上的白浊擦干净，问道：“胸口还涨吗？”

小金的胸脯随着呼吸不断起伏着，摇摇头：“不涨了……但是下面好痒……”

小金睁大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，舔了舔嘴唇：“我以后会乖乖的，允浩可以弄一弄吗？”

郑允浩胯下早就硬得快爆炸了，但是因为小金的孕体，再怎么样也只能忍住，还是点点头：“今天弄了，明天就不弄了哦？”

“嗯……好……好……允呐帮我揉~”小金立刻开心起来，隔着孕肚费劲地想把内裤拽下来。郑允浩便帮他脱了——

虽然郑允浩知道小金明天还是会缠着他想要的。


	4. Chapter 4

这一天郑允浩要和高中时几个关系很好的朋友一块吃饭，别的朋友都不会带女朋友或是老婆来，但他也有点担心把小金一个人丢在家里他会闹别扭。

“在中啊，宝贝……”郑允浩在床边坐下，小金正懒懒地靠在床头看漫画。

“唔？”小金略微抬了一下睫毛，又沉浸到漫画中去了。

“今天晚上我得去同学聚会，我觉得……”

“不要。”小金不等他说完就丢开了漫画，紧紧抱住了郑允浩的胳膊，“我不想一个人在家。”

“所以啊，我就是想问问你，要和我一起去吗？”

小金沉默地咬着嫩红的嘴唇，潮潮的黑眼睛望了他一会儿，小声问：“你的朋友们也会带自己的妻子去吗？”

“应该不会吧，同学聚会嘛……”郑允浩顿了一下，“没关系的，你别瞎想，把你和宝宝一个人放在家里，我也不放心。”

“什么啊，我又不是三岁小孩，一个人在家还是做得到的……”小金不服气地嘟囔道，小巧的鼻子可爱地皱起来。

“那你要一个人在家吗？”郑允浩笑着问。

“不要！”小金立刻收紧了抱着对方的胳膊。

因为小金在穿什么衣服去吃饭这个问题上花了很久 （“呜，讨厌……好看的都穿不上……”），郑允浩到达聚会的餐厅时，他的朋友们大部分都已经到了。

“哟，怪不得我们允浩来晚了，今天还带了个小尾巴呢！”一看到他们，姜恩宇就大声笑道。

郑允浩笑着给朋友们赔不是：“抱歉啊哥，本来是我张罗的聚会，自己还迟到了，今天的酒水钱就我来请吧。”

“那我们今天可得开瓶好酒！”朋友们起哄着把他拉到位置上坐下，小金紧紧拽着他的胳膊，也在旁边的位置上坐下了。

小金看着郑允浩的朋友们叫来服务生询问这里的高档酒都有什么，闷闷不乐地拉拉郑允浩的袖口：“允浩，你干嘛请客啊，他们明明……明明就是想占你便宜……”

“在中，不是这样的，你以后就懂了。”郑允浩本来在和朋友们聊一些股票证券的事，弯腰凑到小金脸侧，“先吃饭，还有什么想吃的，哥哥给你点，乖。”

“可是……”小金把郑允浩的袖口抓得更紧了。

故意点贵的东西让允浩请客，不就是占便宜嘛……

“诶，允浩哥，你的小妻子怎么一副不高兴的样子啊，筷子都没动过。”崔尹成看到对面两人的嘀咕，忽然打趣道。

“没，在中刚才跟我说，他想喝桃汁呢。”郑允浩笑着，在桌下安抚地包住小金的手捏了捏，悄声道，“你来的时候不是还说想吃辣炒年糕，哥哥去给你点，嗯？”

“我，我还想吃草莓蛋糕。”小金闷闷道。

“好。”郑允浩揉揉他柔软的黑发，起身到包间外面去了。

小金低着头扒拉碗里的米饭。

“怎么了小金，看允浩老跟我们聊天，闹别扭啦？”坐在小金旁边的高雅拉柔声问。

小金抬起头呆呆地看着笑容很甜美的大姐姐，老老实实道：“好像是……”

姜恩宇一杯酒下肚，听了小金的话大笑起来：“当时我就说过啊，小孩就是小孩，大人的事，说了你又不懂。今天也是你非要跟来吧？”

高雅拉瞪了姜恩宇一眼，好像怪他说话太直了，她拍拍小金的肩膀： “小金啊，不管怎么说你也是怀着孕的人了，这样跑来跑去的，不仅你自己不方便，允浩也挺麻烦的不是吗？”

权世妍冷不丁接道：“是啊，要是伤了宝宝，允浩可就不喜欢你了。”

“宝宝可好呢，” 小金不自觉地捂住住自己高高的孕肚，咬了咬嘴唇，“允浩不会……不会不喜欢我的！”

包间里安静了两秒，崔尹成赶紧站起来摆摆手。

“嗨，在中，别听你权姐姐吓唬人，允浩哥喜不喜欢你，我们还能不清楚吗？我们也是替哥着想嘛，你仔细想想，允浩高中的时候就是公认的校草了，这么多年来身边的大美女多得是，你还能天天跟着他一块上班吗？想开点，嗯？”

“谁想不开啦？”郑允浩的声音突然响了起来。大家的目光都转向他。郑允浩走进来，把一小盒草莓蛋糕放到在中桌上，“我错过什么了？”

“你错过的可太多了，我们酒都喝好几杯了，来来来，干杯……”

和朋友们碰完杯的郑允浩坐下来，笑着点了一下小金粉嫩的鼻尖：“我到蛋糕店一看，刚好剩最后一个，我们中儿很幸运哦。”

小金委屈地咬着下唇，盯着面前的草莓蛋糕看了一会儿，眼眶泛起了红。

“允浩……”

“怎么了？”郑允浩正跟朋友谈着工作的事，在桌下温柔地拍了拍小金的腿。

“我……我不应该让你跑下楼去买蛋糕……一定很麻烦吧……”小金很小声地说。

“嗯？”郑允浩转过头来，“宝贝怎么还没吃蛋糕啊？”

“我很麻烦吧……”小金又重复了一遍。

郑允浩笑了：“小傻瓜，又乱想什么呢？蛋糕店就在楼下啊。”

小金没应声，低头打开蛋糕包装盒，用小叉子叉起最红的一颗草莓递到郑允浩嘴边。

郑允浩嘴角上扬，含着草莓含糊地说：“好甜。”

从餐厅出来叫了代驾，一路上，郑允浩都觉得坐在旁边的小金太安静了。

“在中，怎么了？”郑允浩握着小金的肩膀把他拉进怀里。

小金低着头沉默了好一会儿，抬起头来时，大大的黑眼睛已经蒙了一层水汽。

“怎么了，这是怎么了宝贝？别哭别哭……” 小金的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，郑允浩吓了一跳，“好好的怎么还哭了啊？哥哥在呢……在呢……宝贝别哭……”

小金也不回答，只是一个劲地摇头，拼命把脸往他怀里藏。

郑允浩很快就感到自己的胸口湿了一片。

他叹了口气，在不压到对方肚子前提下，尽可能地抱紧怀里脆弱的身躯。耳边是汽车转向灯偶尔响起的嗒嗒声，和一声声拼命压抑的啜泣。


	5. Chapter 5

生孩子的时候小金疼得哭天抢地。

护士姐姐把襁褓中的小婴儿放到他怀里，笑着说道：“是个小公主呢。”但小金笑不出来。他一想到这么一个小家伙就把他痛成这个样子，他就不开心。

把小婴儿抱在怀里看了一会儿，小金的嘴越撅越高：“好丑啊……”

护士姐姐笑着揉揉他的头发：“现在还很小嘛，以后就越长越漂亮啦。”

“哦……”小金低头看着小婴儿皱巴巴光秃秃的脑袋。

允浩怎么买个饭这么慢啊……

因为生孩子的时候太痛了，要痛死了，刚生完孩子的那一天，小金没有给郑允浩一个笑脸，但这些都不能影响郑允浩做爸爸的喜悦。

因为小金没什么食欲，午饭郑允浩就买了粥和不辣的咸菜来。

小金一看到他进来了，眼睛立刻亮了，“允呐允呐”地叫着，拍着病床叫他过来。

郑允浩把午饭放在床头柜上，在床边搬了把椅子坐下。

“在中啊，你先吃饭，我来抱会儿我们宝贝。”郑允浩捏了捏小金白嫩嫩的脸蛋，把小婴儿抱进怀里。

“妈妈要吃饭啦~来~爸爸抱~”

“智律~智律~你看这是谁呀？嗯？是爸爸~”

小金默默地看着郑允浩把孩子抱在怀里，温柔地握着孩子肉乎乎的小手逗她玩。孩子发出咯咯的声音，去戳郑允浩的脸颊。

“咦~我们智律好开心呀~怎么这么开心呀，嗯？爸爸在这里~”

“允浩……”小金轻轻唤道。

“嗯？”郑允浩晃着孩子抬起眼睛，看到买来的粥和咸菜还放在那里没拆封，“怎么了在中，怎么不吃？”

“没胃口，没力气。”小金干巴巴地说。

郑允浩挑了挑眉：“那也吃点，好好吃饭身体才恢复得快，乖。”

郑允浩说完又去逗弄怀里的小婴儿：“智律今天是不是又闹妈妈来着，嗯？妈妈都没力气了……”

“不吃。说了没胃口。”小金气鼓鼓地躺回去，抓着被子翻了个身，把后背朝着对方。

郑允浩叹了口气。把孩子抱到一边安顿好，凑到了小金耳边。

“哥哥喂你吃，好不好？”

火热的呼吸落在敏感的耳廓，小金只觉得热度从耳朵一直蔓延到脸颊。红着脸转过身来，郑允浩就着这个姿势吻了一下他柔软的唇瓣。

小金捏着被角软乎乎地撒娇：“还要……”

郑允浩嘴角上扬，深深地吻上去，把小金亲的眼角潮红、嘴唇微肿。

“还要~允呐……”小金嘟起嘴，弯着眼睛冲他笑。

郑允浩刮了一下对方粉色的鼻尖：“小坏蛋，好好吃饭呀……”

郑允浩打开装饭菜的快餐盒，勺子舀起粥，一口口送到小金嘴边。小金这才张开嘴，露出点小小的红色舌尖，乖乖地把勺子含进嘴里。

喂了没一会儿，孩子突然大哭起来。小金张着小嘴等着郑允浩舀粥给他，郑允浩却揉揉他的头，放下粥碗站了起来。

郑允浩把哭个不停的孩子抱进怀里又拍又晃，孩子却哭得更大声了。

小金被哭声弄得心烦意乱，不高兴地说道：“托着点她的屁股……真是的……”

郑允浩赶紧换了个姿势抱孩子，孩子仍然哇哇地哭着。

“智律~智律呀~宝贝……怎么啦，嗯？”明明这回抱的姿势没问题了，孩子却还是哭，郑允浩有点慌乱，转头去看小金，却看见小金已经整个人闷到被子里去了。还剩了不少粥的碗就放在床头柜上。

郑允浩一边晃着怀里的孩子一边琢磨，忽然想起了什么。

上午小金的爸妈来了，大概聊着聊着就都忘了喂奶的事了。

“今天智律是不是还没吃奶啊……”

鼓起的被窝里没有声音。

“在中啊，你今天喂她奶了吗？”郑允浩走到床边又问了一遍。

“在中？”郑允浩腾出右手把被子拉下来，两只漆黑的大眼睛露了出来。不知道是不是在被窝里闷的，小金的眼眶潮潮的。

“没。”小金抓着被角，声音很小很小。

“没事，没事的宝贝，下次记得就好，嗯？”郑允浩怕他太自责，亲了一下小金的额头，扶着小金让他坐起来。

孩子哭着被口水呛了一下，缓过来还是哭，小金皱了下眉，有些僵硬地把孩子抱进怀里，却没有下一步的动作了。

“我不会。”小金干巴巴地说。

郑允浩愣了一下，站起身来。

“那……我去找护士来。”

到了出院回家的日子了，小金却好像不太高兴。

“怎么了宝贝？”郑允浩握着方向盘，余光时不时看一眼副驾驶的小金。孩子被放在后排的儿童座椅上，车子一路晃晃悠悠的，已经睡熟了。

“没什么，就是有点担心，我照顾不好她。”小金一边说一边用手指蹭着安全带卡扣。

“担心什么？大家都是第一次做爸爸妈妈嘛……”郑允浩在红灯时停下了车，“过来。”

小金咬着嘴唇凑近了。郑允浩捧着他的脸覆上他柔软的唇，低声说：“金在中，听好，你、我，还有我们的宝宝，这就是我们的家。不会有事的，有我在。”

但是郑允浩后来才意识到自己有些太理想主义了。

刚回到家的第一个月郑允浩向学校请了假，在家里陪着老婆和孩子。为了能更好地照顾妻女，他早就提前上网查阅了各种资料，也仔细询问了妇产科的医生朋友，但是困难真的来临的时候，他还是感到措手不及。

小金的情绪并没有因为回到熟悉温暖的家里而变好。他总是心情低落，常常感到恶心，没有食欲。

郑允浩觉得应该是孕期刚结束的原因，孕妇都需要好好调理身体，更何况小金还不满17岁，又是双性的体质，自然会恢复的慢一些，只要他郑允浩好好照顾，就一定没问题。

今天郑允浩趁小金和孩子都在家里睡午觉的时候，到金家去了一趟。本来金妈妈说要给智律送几双自己织好的袜子过来，郑允浩觉得让金妈妈特意跑这么远来太麻烦了，便提出还是他开车去取。

郑允浩回来的时候小金已经醒了，正窝在沙发里吃雪糕。一看到郑允浩，小金就一副做了坏事被发现的样子，瘪着嘴说：“我……我就是想吃了……”

“你吃都吃了，我还能叫你吐出来吗？”郑允浩笑着在沙发上坐下了，握着小金的手，把雪糕咬下去一大块。

“哎，你干嘛啊！”小金抗议地把剩下的雪糕换到另一只手去了。

“正好少吃点，怕你肚子痛。”郑允浩揉揉小金的头发，“你啊，真到了吃饭的时候，又不吃了。”

小金憨憨地笑着，含着雪糕不说话了。

郑允浩站起来：“我去看看智律。”

“她不就是在睡觉嘛……醒了肯定又开始哭哭啼啼了……”小金小声咕哝道。

郑允浩不知道听没听见，走进屋里去看，发现孩子已经醒了，肉肉的小手在空中胡乱地抓。郑允浩把她从婴儿床抱起来，又回到客厅里。

“这回我可记得到了该喂奶的时间了……是不是啊智律？智律该吃奶啦~”

小金看着郑允浩抱着孩子又是逗弄又是亲，抱着沙发靠垫没有动。

“可是我的雪糕还没吃完呢。”他小声说。

像是听懂妈妈的拒绝一样，小金才吃了几口，孩子就抗议一般地大哭起来。

郑允浩赶紧晃悠着哄孩子。

“在中啊……”

小金看着郑允浩无奈的双眼，鼻头不知不觉地就酸了。

“我就是吃个雪糕嘛……好不容易才能吃一次……午饭前不是才喂过……”小金越说越委屈，眼角气鼓鼓地起身去把剩下的雪糕扔进了厨房的垃圾桶。

小金回来的时候孩子还是抽抽搭搭的，他腾地在郑允浩旁边坐下了，面无表情地把孩子从郑允浩怀里抱过来，解开了睡衣最上面的几颗扣子。丰满的乳房像小白兔一样晃悠悠地跳出来，艳红的乳头涨得像两颗熟透的葡萄。郑允浩暗暗地咽了口唾沫。

小金嘴撅得老高，托着一边圆滚滚的奶兔揉了揉，送到了抽噎着的智律嘴边。智律一口含住了娇嫩的乳头使劲地吸，弄得小金皱起了眉头。

“呜……疼……好疼……”小金委屈巴巴地去看郑允浩，“我不想喂了……”

“呃……是不是因为奶水出不来才会疼？”郑允浩有点慌乱，“哥哥帮你揉揉好不好？”

小金瘪着嘴没说话，郑允浩凑近些，手掌分别覆上软滑的乳肉轻轻地揉，小金被他揉得脸颊泛红，没有被住的乳头涨得更大了，乳孔一开，一小股奶水就沿着饱满的乳房流了下来。

不是不出奶的问题啊……郑允浩正纳闷着，小金的声音里都带了鼻音：“疼……我不要喂了……允呐……真的好疼……”

“我不喂了……不想喂了……”小金摇着头不自觉地把身体一点点往后缩，智律却吃奶吃到兴头上，不肯轻易松开妈妈的乳头。

“你松、呜、松开……！”小金有点着急了，手指挤进孩子没牙的小嘴一撑，被吸得充血的乳头从孩子嘴里滑了出来。

正吃着奶却被强行打断，孩子嚎啕大哭起来。

小金也很委屈，手指摸了摸自己红肿不堪的乳尖，立刻疼得吸了口气。

“呜！郑允浩你看……都破了！”

大概是哭得太急太凶了，智律突然瘪着嘴把奶水一股脑吐到了小金裸露着的胸口。小金睁大了眼睛，瞬间像触电一般地跳了起来。

“呀，你干嘛啊！”明知道孩子听不懂他在说什么，小金还是忍不住喊出了声。奶水混着口水黏糊糊地顺着胸口往下流——脏死了！

小金一把将孩子塞到郑允浩怀里，抓了几张纸巾用力地擦着胸口，头也不回地往屋里走。

“我再也不要喂她了！”

郑允浩赶紧擦了擦孩子被弄脏的嘴和衣服，抱着孩子追上去。

他按了按卫生间的门把手，上锁了。

“在中啊，没事的……医生不是说了，宝宝吐奶很正常的……咱们在医院不是也喂过，不疼的对不对？哥哥再去问问医生，嗯？医生肯定知道怎么办，下次一定不让宝贝这么疼了，好不好？”

卫生间里没声音。

智律还哭得不依不饶，在中又跟他闹脾气，郑允浩心里渐渐地也有些躁，在屋里抱着孩子走了几圈，忽然看到婴儿床上的奶嘴，赶紧拿起来塞到孩子的嘴里。孩子含着奶嘴还是一下下地抽噎，但总算是不哭了。

郑允浩把智律放进婴儿床里，推了一下让床摇起来，又走到卫生间门口。

“在中啊。”

“你走开……”门那边的声音颤抖着，鼻音很重，郑允浩知道小金大概是哭了。

“在中啊，是我不对，原谅哥哥吧……”

“不是……呜……不是……才不是呢……”听到郑允浩道歉的话，里面的人哭得更厉害了。

“在中……在中啊，要是真的不怪哥哥，就把门打开，好不好？”

回答他的是莲蓬头哗哗的水声。


	6. Chapter 6

虽然郑允浩确实去问了医生为什么老婆喂奶会那么疼，并把医生说的更合适的姿势告诉了小金，但小金依旧不愿意喂奶。

不喂就不喂吧，那就买婴儿奶粉喝。郑允浩也没办法，毕竟不管是生孩子还是喂奶，小金的痛他都不能替他承受，说到底，郑允浩还是很内疚的。

从那次因为喂奶引起的争执后，小金变得更黏他了，睁开眼睛如果没看到郑允浩，都能失落得眼角泛红，一起出门的时候也是，一定要紧紧抱住郑允浩的胳膊，寸步不离，真像郑允浩的朋友们说的那样，像个小尾巴了。

虽说小金不再给孩子喂奶了，但是生理性的涨奶还在持续。

智律在婴儿床里睡着了，小金也早早洗了澡爬上床，戳了戳正靠在床头看书的郑允浩的胳膊。

“允浩……”小金红色的舌尖不自觉地舔了舔布丁样的粉嫩嘴唇，把睡裙的肩带从肩膀上拨下来，露出一对白花花圆滚滚的奶子，艳红的乳头硬得挺挺的，微微晃悠着蹭在郑允浩的手臂上。

“涨……嗯……好涨……哥哥吸一吸……”

郑允浩自然不会拒绝帮老婆挤奶的重大任务，把书往床头一放，一只手抓住一个轻轻揉捏，小金像得了甜头的小猫一样眯着眼睛，张着嘴唇软软地喘，不自觉地挺着胸，涨痛的乳头一下下磨蹭着郑允浩温热的手心。

因为不像婴儿吃奶那样两三个小时就会吸一次，小金只觉得胸前的乳房沉甸甸地涨得难受，被郑允浩这样揉着，红肿的乳头酸麻得更厉害了，他难受地闷哼着，夹紧了双腿。

“允浩……允浩……那里要……嗯……要……”

郑允浩松开手，环着对方的小细腰把人往怀里一带，小金就撞进了他的怀抱，丰满浑圆的双乳诱人地晃了晃，撩拨的郑允浩胯下一阵发紧。

“晚饭前不是才给宝贝吸过，怎么又想要了？”郑允浩故意不去吸那高高挺立的艳红乳头，湿软的舌头舔舐着大了一圈的嫩红乳晕，又去戳弄敏感的乳尖，小金立刻难耐地抓紧了他的手臂，乳孔一开，几滴带着奶香味的奶水就淌了出来。小金立刻托着胸前的小兔往对方嘴边凑。

“呀……出来了……哥哥吃、嗯、吃奶……”

郑允浩面对面地搂着小金，让他坐在自己腿间，白嫩的双腿分开夹着他的腰。郑允浩一低头，沿着白嫩光滑的小腹一路舔掉奶痕，然后一口含住吐着白液的艳熟乳果，小金被他吮得全身都软了，湿着眼睛发出软乎乎的爱娇声。

“啊……啊……哥哥……呜……哥哥吸得好舒服……好涨……”

郑允浩把整个乳头和乳晕都含进去吮吸，舌头时不时地撩拨一下中间的乳孔。

小金被弄得很有感觉，腿间的花穴也动情地湿润起来，忍不住把腿分得更开，扭着腰用湿软的小肉缝去蹭对方胯下的硬挺——

啊……给允浩喂奶好舒服……下面也是……好想要……

感到不再不停出奶了，郑允浩松开了被吮得大了一圈的嫩红奶头：“还涨吗宝贝？”

小金的眼角被情欲染成水红色，软软地撒娇：“唔嗯……好……好了……还有那里呜……好湿……嗯嗯嗯……要哥哥插进来……”

看到宝贝难耐的样子，掐住了小金的腰不让他动。

“下面还没恢复好，现在不可以哦。”郑允浩说着亲了亲小金果冻一样粉嫩的唇。“宝贝再忍一忍，哥哥帮你吸吸这边……”

小金不满地嘟起了嘴，却还是听话地揉了揉另一只肥软小兔，送到郑允浩嘴边。这边也被吸得出奶，下面的花穴也不住地淌着爱液，痒得厉害。

小金忍不住大声地撒起娇来，抓着郑允浩的手就往腿间带：“允呐……呜……我想要~”

郑允浩还没来得及叫他听话，智律的哭声就骤然充满了整个房间。

郑允浩愣了一下，含着乳头去看小金，小金的眉头早皱起来了，智律却越哭越大声，边哭边咳嗽。

郑允浩在心里叹口气，咬了一口对方白嫩丰满的乳肉，下床去把孩子抱起来哄。

小金红肿的乳头还在往外淌着奶，眼睛里还蒙着水汽，郑允浩却只能去哄那个从早到晚都在哭闹的小家伙。

小金看看郑允浩的苦笑，只好自己从床头柜里拿出了吸奶器。

智律很快就不哭了，郑允浩赶紧轻手轻脚地把孩子放回婴儿床，把小金搂进怀里——

“哇————！”

郑允浩只好在小金怨怼的目光中，又一次下床去哄孩子。

郑允浩这次把智律哄好之后抱上了床。小金自己用吸奶器挤着奶，看他一眼，噘着嘴问：“抱她上来干嘛？”

郑允浩苦笑着亲亲对方的脸蛋：“中儿你看，我一不抱她，她就哭，不如让智律和我们一块睡。”

小金没说不也没说好，两边的乳房都不再涨了，他把装着奶水的奶瓶拆下来塞进郑允浩手里，气鼓鼓地拿过纸巾擦了擦胸前，穿好睡裙躺进被子里去了。

郑允浩把智律放在两个人中间，也躺下了，一只手拍打着智律让她赶紧睡觉。

“那我也哭，你能抱着我睡吗？”小金赌气地说。

郑允浩笑了，拍拍枕头：“靠过来点？”

“你抱着她，我抱着你，这回可以吗？”小金这才不那么生气地凑过来，搂着智律窝进郑允浩怀里。

智律这回虽然不哭了，却一直抽抽搭搭的。

郑允浩忍不住问：“在中啊，你说，智律是不是饿了？”

小金看到郑允浩的眼睛盯着床头的奶瓶，赶紧阻止道：“不许喂她这个，这是给你喝的！”

郑允浩眉毛一挑：“那好吧，你先睡吧，我去给智律冲奶粉。”郑允浩说着就要下床去。

小金赶紧拉住他的手：“允浩别折腾了，都这么晚了……”

“那孩子要喝奶啊？”郑允浩看着他。

小金小声咕哝着：“我知道了……讨厌……”把床头的奶瓶递给了郑允浩。

“给你，我睡了！”小金说完便翻了个身，把后背对着郑允浩。

就这样，智律在两人之间睡了一个多月。只属于自己和郑允浩的床上多了个小家伙，小金其实很不乐意，但因为智律被抱着晚上很少哭了，他也就勉强接受了。

产后第五周，郑允浩用自己假期的最后一天带小金去医院做了检查，一切正常。小金非常兴奋，因为他终于可以和允浩做爱了！

做完检查，两个人又去买菜，然后去金妈妈那里把智律接回来。

郑允浩很久没看到小金这么开心地笑了，一回到家就兴致勃勃地做了泡菜锅、辣炒鸡肉饭和水果沙拉。还破天荒地嘱咐郑允浩别忘了给智律冲奶粉喝。

郑允浩帮小金把泡菜锅和其他菜都端到桌上，推着婴儿床上的智律晃了晃。智律瞪圆了眼睛，好奇地看着忙碌的爸爸妈妈和丰盛的餐桌。虽然她现在除了奶粉还不能吃别的东西，但是郑允浩知道，要是被冷落了，她一定会用大哭来抗议——虽然小金在郑允浩把婴儿床从卧室推出来的时候，皱着鼻子咕哝了一句：“就知道粘着允浩。”

“在中啊，今天这么开心啊？”郑允浩边逗弄着躺在一边的智律边问。

小金摘了围裙在桌边坐下：“嘻嘻，我们……我们终于可以做爱啦允呐~”

郑允浩无奈地想去捂智律的小耳朵：“小声点，孩子还在这儿呢。”

“嘁，她又听不懂……怎么了，允呐，你不想要吗……”小金听到对方的话，立刻撒娇地撅起了嘴。

郑允浩很快就感到对方光裸的脚尖在桌下踩上了他的脚，他扬起眉毛看向对面，小金狐狸一样地朝他笑着，小小的红色舌尖舔湿了柔嫩的唇。

“在中啊，你乖一点。”

“怎么了嘛，我很乖啊……”小金无辜地说，隐秘的小动作却没有停止。郑允浩感到对方用脚蹭了蹭他露在外面的小腿，柔软的足尖像蛇一般慢慢地钻到他腿间，抵住他胯下的一团。郑允浩的手肘把勺子碰到了地上。

“好好吃饭。”

郑允浩哑着嗓子说，起身想去厨房再拿一只勺子，小金的脚趾却故意用了点力气磨蹭着那一大团凸起。

“允呐……你也想要吧……这里好硬哦……”小金用带着雾气的黑眼睛看着他，声音软软的。

啧……郑允浩平复了一下从下腹烧起的欲望，手伸到桌下，一把掐住了对方细嫩的脚踝。

“唔啊……疼！你太用力了……”小金立刻不满地叫起来，想把脚缩回去。郑允浩却抓着小金的脚踝不让他动。

“好好吃饭啊，小坏蛋。”

“知道了唔……知道了，你放开啦，真是的……”

郑允浩这才松开了手，凑近泡菜锅闻了闻：“嗯，真香，宝贝的厨艺没人比得上……”

小金低头去看自己的脚踝，白嫩的皮肤上印着一小圈很淡的红印子，委屈地嘟起了嘴。

“一个多月没做，你却一点都不想……每天就只抱着智律……有了智律你就、你就……”小金说着说着，鼻子就酸了，“不要我了……呜……”

郑允浩没想到小金这么容易就哭了，赶紧绕到桌子对面去安慰他，捧着他白嫩的脸蛋亲了又亲：“中儿……中儿，哭什么呀，谁不要你了……我是让你多吃饭嘛，这一个月，你每天还没一只小鸟吃得多，这样下去可不行啊。”

“那、那我们吃完饭，就做……”小金抽抽搭搭地抓住了他的袖子。

“好啊，宝贝乖乖吃饭，嗯？”郑允浩拿过小金的碗，盛了半碗泡菜汤进去。

“还有水果沙拉，也要好好吃掉哦。”

小金揉着眼睛点点头，拿起了筷子。

吃了饭，两个人在郑允浩的坚持下分别洗了澡。小金在郑允浩后面洗完，一从浴室出来他就兴奋地上了床扑到郑允浩怀里，还沾着水的发梢蹭湿了郑允浩温暖坚实的胸肌。

“哥哥……我好看的哥哥……”

“急什么啊，头发都没擦干。”郑允浩勾起嘴角，让小金分开双腿伏在他胸前，拿过浴巾给小金擦头发。

“明天哥哥就要上班了，所以今天只能要一次哦。”

“呜，怎么这样……”小金瘪着嘴蹭着郑允浩的胸口。

“明天哥哥上班了，中儿要一个人照顾智律啰，可不能……”

“啊啊知道了……允呐……”没等郑允浩说完，小金就急切地吻上了对方丰满的嘴唇。

郑允浩在餐桌上就被小金撩拨地受不了了，不然也不会那样“粗暴”地制止。一个多月了，小金想要，他又何尝不是呢，每次给小金吸奶过后，他都要冲进卫生间去发泄一次，有时只是想想对方的样子他就会硬得发痛：那乖巧柔软的脸蛋，纤细的腰，挺翘的小屁股还有细长白嫩的双腿，更不用说哺乳期那对丰满肉欲的小兔子……今天他终于不用去冲凉水澡了。

只是唇舌纠缠的吻，两个人的呼吸就乱了。郑允浩揉着对方胸前的一对香软，一口含住敏感挺立的乳头，小金就哀哀地呻吟出声，趴在他身上难耐地扭着屁股，他下面没有穿内裤，娇嫩的小肉缝已经开始出水了，一下下蹭湿了郑允浩的睡裤。

“嗯啊……允呐……下面……下面也要……都湿了……”胸前被对方揉捏舔舐，小金很有感觉，花穴也湿得更厉害了。

小金软乎乎地叫，抓着郑允浩的手滑进自己腿间。

“哥哥……揉一揉……好痒……”

顾及小妻子生产后不久的身体，郑允浩的动作格外轻柔，略微分开两瓣柔软的花唇，指尖轻轻揉着蜜水充盈的小肉缝，小金被这不痛不痒地爱抚有些不满，自己把手伸下去握住郑允浩的，想让他更用力些。

“呜……哥哥……你重一些啊……”小金忍不住地挺起腰，主动在郑允浩的手掌下磨蹭着自己酸软发肿的小花蒂，前面勃起的肉棒也抵着郑允浩坚实的下腹蹭动着。

“宝贝今天怎么这么骚……这里都湿透了……”郑允浩拍拍小金的屁股示意他把身子抬起来些，然后脱掉了碍事的睡裤和内裤，没了束缚的肉棒弹出来，碰到了娇嫩的花穴。火热粗壮的阴茎刚一贴上敏感的花穴，小金就浑身一颤。

郑允浩换了姿势，把小金禁锢在自己与床之间，小金顺从地分开双腿缠上他的腰。那小小软软的花豆已经肿成了艳红色，从两片花唇间鼓鼓地凸出来，一副迫不及待想要被爱抚的诱人模样。

郑允浩用勃起的阴茎去蹭小金的花穴，最敏感的花豆被对方的阴茎不断蹂躏着，小金舒服地大声呻吟，花穴里汁水四溢，双腿不自觉地分得更开。

“啊……啊……哥哥……好棒……里面、里面也要……嗯嗯嗯……”

郑允浩的阴茎早就涨的发痛了，恨不得马上就操进宝贝老婆的身体里去，又怕弄伤了刚恢复好的花穴。

手指抚摸着小金粉嫩的唇瓣，小金立刻顺从地把郑允浩的手指含进温热的口腔，细细舔湿。

郑允浩从床头柜上够到润滑剂递给小金：“宝贝帮哥哥涂上。”在小金往郑允浩的阴茎上涂润滑剂的时候，郑允浩抽出了揉按着对方舌头的手指，伸到后面去揉了揉带着褶皱的粉嫩小穴，郑允浩就知道小金准备过了，小小的穴口一片湿软，指尖打着圈地按压几下，穴口就热情地含住了他的一根手指。

尽管小金摇着屁股，不停地催促他快点插进来，郑允浩还是细致地做了扩张，用手让小金的阴茎先释放了一次，这才扶着粗大的阴茎缓缓推入。

郑允浩吻了吻小金汗湿的额头：“宝贝，我要动了。”

“呜，知道了……你快、嗯啊……快一点嘛……”

郑允浩一只手扶着小金的腰顶弄起来，另一只手还伸到前面去揉那鼓胀饥渴的小花蒂，小金被刺激地绷紧了身子，眼神都迷茫了，一声声娇喘软得能滴出水来，仿佛一只发情的小猫。

郑允浩猛然间想起什么，正想捂住小金一浪高过一浪的呻吟，就听见——

“呜哇哇哇哇——！”在爸爸妈妈的床上被哄睡着的智律醒来了，发现自己被放到了闲置一个月的婴儿床上，立刻不满地号啕大哭起来。

郑允浩一时间动也不是不动也不是，低头看向小金，小金也正直直地盯着他，眼里的水汽散去不少，带着说不清的情绪。

郑允浩犹豫了一下，还是决定去哄孩子，左手松开小金的腰，还没来得及做退出去的动作，小金的双腿就用力把他的腰夹得紧紧的，一字一顿道：“不许出去！”

见没有人理自己，智律更是哭声震天。郑允浩无奈地对小金笑了笑：“在中啊，听话，我们可以下次再做嘛。”

“我不！我等了好久……好久才……”小金说着说着就哽住了，“我看郑智律就是故意的！””

“嗨，这么小的孩子懂什么啊，被吵醒了就哭了嘛。”

“你看，你现在还觉得我吵……明明以前还说你最爱听的……”小金的眼眶立刻红了，咬着嘴唇一副要哭的样子。

郑允浩赶紧转移话题：“在中啊，很晚了，让智律这样哭下去，邻居都要上门投诉了，是不是？”

小金红着眼睛不说话了。

“明天，明天把智律送到你妈妈那里，我们去宾馆，你想做什么都可以，好不好？”

小金这才小声说：“真的吗，明天……”

“嗯，明天……没事的话。”

“那就明天，你可不许反悔……”小金软软地说着，松开了郑允浩。

郑允浩匆忙擦了擦身子，穿上睡裤就跑去哄智律了。

小金也下了床准备去洗澡。他站在卫生间门口，远远的看着爱怜地抱着孩子又是温柔地摇晃又是唱摇篮曲的郑允浩，鼻头一酸，赶紧转身跑进浴室去了。

然而第二天，因为郑允浩的突然增加的教学任务，前一天的许诺泡汤了。更让小金生气的是，他发现郑智律现在养成了一个坏习惯，不睡在他们中间被郑允浩抱着，就不肯睡觉。把她放在婴儿床上，她就哭个没完，可要是把她放到他和允浩的床上，只要拍一拍，很快就睡着了。

这也就意味着，以后很长一段时间，小金要和郑允浩睡觉，中间都要隔着一个只会捣乱只会不停哭闹的孩子。

这天晚上睡觉，小金看到孩子正和一起躺在床上，郑允浩搂着孩子，用手指逗弄着孩子肉嘟嘟滑溜溜的小脸。

小金心里一阵发堵，飞快地走过去把孩子从郑允浩怀里抱过来，放在婴儿床上。孩子立刻哇哇地哭起来。

“在中啊……”

小金不理郑允浩，把奶嘴塞进孩子的嘴里堵住哭声，又给孩子掖了掖被子，然后毫不犹豫地推着带轮的婴儿床出了卧室。

郑允浩赶紧跳下床跟上去。只见小金把婴儿床推进了另一个卧室，郑允浩想进去，小金却已经从外面关上了门，站在门口堵住了郑允浩。

“你要干嘛？”他面无表情地看着郑允浩。

“在中，不要闹了。”郑允浩握着小金的肩膀想让他让开，但是小金铁了心不让。

“我不要闹，嗯？郑智律每天哭个没完，自己的床不睡非要睡你怀里，你怎么不叫她不要闹了？”

“你说什么呢？智律才两个月大，怎么可能不哭。”

“呀，所以郑智律做什么都可以、我做什么都不行是吧？好，好啊，反正她最喜欢爸爸了，爸爸也最喜欢她了，跟我也没关系了吧。”小金冷冷地抛下这句话，从门口让开了。

郑允浩赶紧打开门进去把吐了奶嘴哭得凄惨的智律抱进怀里。他推着婴儿车想回到主卧，却发现小金把门锁上了。

“在中啊，开门，在中！”

等了一会儿没有反应，郑允浩用力地敲了敲门，语气也不自觉地变重了：“开门！我明天还要早起上班，金在中你不要闹了！快开门！”

这回，卧室门很快就打开了。小金穿着睡衣站在门口，眼睛又红又肿，像是刚哭过。但这个时候郑允浩实在没心思再去安慰另一个孩子，便沉默地推着婴儿车进了卧室，把智律放到床上。

等他终于把智律哄睡着，小金已经不见了。

不在主卧，不在卫生间，也不在客厅……这时郑允浩才注意到另一个卧室虚掩的门。

他推门进去，小金果然躺在里面的单人床上。

“在中，智律已经睡着了。”

小金只是看他，不说话。

“回去吧，那是我们的床啊，睡这里做什么。”

“不，是你和你宝贝女儿的床。”小金低声说，翻过身去了，“快去睡觉吧，明天不是还要上班……”

郑允浩沉默地坐在床边，呆呆地看着小金的背影。

许久，他起身出去了。


	7. Chapter 7

这件事之后，小金和智律的关系彻底闹僵了，不管智律怎么哭，如果郑允浩不发话，小金就绝不去哄。换尿布和喂奶这样的事情，小金更是撒手不管了。

与此同时，小金厌食的情况还是没有减轻，情绪也越来越低落，郑允浩晚上回家，经常会看到小金两只哭肿的眼睛，问他怎么了，也只是摇头，黑色的眼睛湿漉漉的，伸出两只胳膊要他抱。

郑允浩想来想去，还是决定请一个保姆来照顾孩子。小金的厌食没有太大改善，又是产后特殊时期，郑允浩也嘱咐保姆这两个月要负责做饭，每天做完晚饭后离开，周五下午到周日休息。

保姆四十多岁了，比金妈妈年纪差不多，照顾宝宝很有经验，不过她并不知道这个家庭的真相。在所有的外人眼里，郑允浩是一个单身父亲，小金是智律的哥哥，郑允浩是小金的舅舅。保姆当然也这样认为。

所以她到这个家里才两天，就对小金产生了很大的不满：

十六七岁的年龄，也不是什么都不懂的小孩子了，怎么连自己的小妹妹都不照顾一下？也不去上学，整天就是看电视、看漫画，自己在主卧里锁着门不知道在玩什么……

智律这几天比之前郑允浩放假在家的时候更爱哭了，郑允浩说是因为突然间又回到婴儿床睡觉不习惯。但是小金很清楚，认床只是借口，郑智律是因为郑允浩不在家，所以在用这种方式抗议——不过是想要霸占郑允浩的注意力罢了。

小金一开始看到有保姆来照顾郑智律，本来还松了一口气。因为受不了智律没完没了的哭闹，小金白天的时候干脆就把婴儿车推到了另一个的卧室去了。以前他还会有些担心，但现在有保姆了嘛，那个阿姨肯定会照顾智律的。

但是保姆来的第三天，他们之间就发生了不愉快的事情。

午饭后，保姆带着智律在客厅里玩，一会儿便睡着了。中午的阳光从客厅的落地窗透进来，暖洋洋的，保姆也就没有把孩子抱回卧室，而拿了被子出来，轻轻拍着智律让她在沙发上睡了。

小金在主卧睡午觉，一觉醒来的第一件事就是给郑允浩发消息。可是郑允浩大概是因为工作忙，今天更早时候发的消息还没回。小金有点失望地按灭手机，想去客厅看会儿电视。

到了客厅，就看见保姆在给智律换尿布，嘴里还说着：“啊哟哟，智律啊，下次再把垫子弄湿，可要打屁屁咯~”

小金听了心里一紧：“什么……她把什么弄湿了？垫子？”

保姆看到他，撇了撇嘴：“原来我们小金还是会关心妹妹的啊？”

小金像没听见一样，快步走向沙发又问了一遍：“她把什么弄湿了？”

“沙发上的一个小垫子，我觉得听软和，我就让智律睡在上面了。”

“垫子呢？”小金急了。

“有点弄脏了，我把它暂时放洗衣机里了。”保姆刚一说完，小金就立刻跑进了卫生间，看到里面赫然放着他最喜欢的猫咪软垫，最中心的地方有一块小小的尿渍。

小金生气极了，忍不住跑回客厅大声质问：“你为什么给她用我的垫子？”

“就放在沙发上啊。不就是弄脏了一点嘛，洗一洗就好了啊。”保姆莫名其妙地看着小金。

“屋里不是有别的垫子吗？那个是我的垫子，我又没有同意她用！”小金生气地说。

保姆的眉头立刻皱起来了：“什么你的我的，智律是你妹妹啊，妹妹用一下你的垫子怎么了？难道你不应该照顾她？让着她？”

“可那是！”小金一瞬间哽了一下，声音低下去，“那是……我的垫子……”

保姆换好尿布，把智律抱进怀里轻轻晃着。

“不会照顾妹妹就算了，我说小金啊，你跟舅舅住在一起，郑先生对你那么好，你都不觉得感激？你就这样跟他的女儿过不去？”

这女人竟然还搬出郑允浩来了……瞬间小金感到胸口像是有什么东西堵住了他的呼吸，让他几乎要流出眼泪来，可是他不想在智律面前哭，不自觉地攥紧了拳头：“你为什么……为什么也站在她那边？为什么只顾着帮她？明明是她拿走了我的东西！是她拿走了……拿走了……我的……”

小金的声音发着抖，他说不下去了。

保姆沉默地看了他一会儿，然后摇摇头：“小金啊，你听听你的话，不觉得自己太幼稚吗？”

不觉得自己太幼稚了吗？

一瞬间小金的脑海里只有这句话在回荡。

他在原地呆立几秒，然后飞快地冲进自己和郑允浩的卧室，把门锁上了。

关门的声音很大，智律瞬间大哭起来，保姆赶紧搂着摇着哼着歌哄她。所以她没听见屋里另一个人的声音。

小金死死地把脸埋进枕头，发出一声低微的哭嚎。

“允呐……”


	8. Chapter 8

自从有了保姆的存在，小金就不像之前一样在周一到周五承担一家三口的晚饭了，不过按约定保姆周五下午就会离开，这顿晚饭他还是需要做的。

郑允浩能感觉到因为智律的事情，小金心情总是不怎么好，就算问起小金也不爱说。考虑到医生说这些是产后有情绪波动是常见的，他也就不那么担心了，只是更加努力地想把自己的小妻子和智律都照顾好，小家庭的日子也就这样姑且平稳地过着。

这天，郑允浩下午由于和别的老师换了课，少有的提前一个小时下班了。他特意去附近甜品店买了小金最爱吃的那款蛋糕，准备给小金一个惊喜。

刚走出电梯，就正好遇上结束了工作从家里出来的保姆。

“啊，您好刘姐。”郑允浩连忙打了个招呼。

刘姐不急着进电梯，而是抓住郑允浩的胳膊把他拉到一边。

“哎哟，允浩啊，我也琢磨很久了，还是觉得有些事得跟你说一下啊。”

郑允浩瞟了一眼手表，但还是耐心地应道：“您说。”

“是这样的，一开始我也不想说啊，但是在你这儿照顾孩子也挺久了，我也实在是有点看不下去，才想着跟你说说的……”

“您有什么事尽管说吧，我听着呢。”见刘姐絮叨起来，郑允浩赶紧提醒道。

“啊，对，对。我要跟你说的就是你那个外甥小金啊。”

“在中怎么了？”

“哎唷，这孩子啊，可真是太不懂事了——我在你这儿三个多月了，跟你说的绝对都是掏心窝子的话，允浩你可别见怪啊……你就说啊，小金这孩子在你家吃啊住啊，不帮忙照顾下妹妹也就算了，毕竟我就是干这个的嘛，可是他十五六岁的人了，怎么跟个小孩子一样耍小性子，对妹妹总是没有好脸色，动不动就不理人……”

“听您这么说，您是跟在中吵架了？”郑允浩不太放心地问道。

“嗨，也不是吵，毕竟我也知道他这个年纪就是爱逆反嘛。就是今天智慧可能肚子不太舒服，喂奶也不吃也抱着哄了也还是哭，我正在厨房做午饭呢，就让小金看会儿孩子。一开始答应得挺好，不就是哭得久了点声音大了点嘛……多亏我中途从厨房出来看一眼，哎呀这可不得了了，我说怎么突然感觉哭声小了呢，这小金，居然把孩子脸给捂住了！”刘姐越说越愤慨，抓着郑允浩胳膊的力气都大了，“真是吓死人了，我要不看一眼，还不得把智律闷死了！我赶紧把孩子抱过来，说了他几句，话根本不重啊，一听我说要告诉你，他居然还哭了，还跟我吼呢。”

郑允浩听了很是纳闷，但更多的是担心，赶紧三两句把保姆应付进了电梯，快步冲进家门。

站在玄关边换鞋边往里望，只见智律躺在婴儿车里，已经没在哭了。小金就挨着婴儿车坐在旁边的沙发上，从听见开门声起就一直盯着这边，走近了还能看出眼眶红通通的。

“她都跟你说了？”没等郑允浩说什么，小金就开口了。

“啊……嗯，说了点。”

“她说我要闷死智律，是不是？”小金干巴巴地说。

郑允浩没说话。

“可是我没有，我没有。”小金说着说着声音里就沾上了哭腔，“我没有要闷死智律，我真的没有，我只是、只是……”

郑允浩赶紧走过去把小金搂进怀里：“我知道宝贝，我知道……智律是我们的孩子啊，我知道你不会的……”

小金一到他怀里就彻底开了泪闸：“我只是……不想让她一直哭，我只是捂住她嘴巴了而已……就捂了一下、就一下……没有碰到鼻子！真的，允浩你相信我……我没有要闷死她……”

小金边哭边想着中午的事。刘姐去做饭，让他看着孩子。他见孩子一直哭，也不知道是什么原因，不免也担心起来。试着把智律抱进怀里摇了摇，还破天荒地拍着孩子哼了会儿歌，一点也没效果，孩子好像还哭得更厉害了，尖利的哭声震得他耳膜生疼。

小金不哼了也不晃了，呆呆地看着智律大张着的嘴巴，令人抓狂的哭声就是从这里不断传出来的……小金鬼使神差地用手心捂住了智律的小嘴，震耳欲聋的哭声瞬间变小了。

刘姐很快便从厨房探出头来，一看到这情景，立马冲上来把智律从他怀里抢了过去。

“真是想不到啊，我才一小会儿没盯着，你这小崽子是要闷死你妹妹啊！”

“什么、我没有！”

“怎么没有，我都看见了！早知道你不待见智律，想不出你还能做出这种事！”

“我说了我没有、没有、没有！”小金生气地喊起来。

“行了，你也不用跟我吼，等我告诉小郑，看他怎么想。”

小金听了这话着急起来：“你要跟允浩说什么？我不许你跟他乱说！”

“怎么，害怕啊？刚才捂孩子脸的时候怎么不想想他呢？他对你那么好，你就这样回报他？”

“反正……反正我不许你跟允浩乱说！”小金说着说着眼眶就湿了，“你算什么……要不是、要不是……”

【要不是你没能照顾好智律……】

小金咬着嘴唇，说不下去了。保姆抱着智律满屋子哄着，嘴里嘀咕着“看郑允浩会是什么反应”云云。其实保姆时不时地念叨他脾气坏、不懂事也不是一两天了。虽然保姆不知这个家的真实关系，但自己作为智律的妈妈却没能照顾好智律，一直让他又矛盾又内疚，所以三个月来一直把与保姆之间的不快藏在心里，从未向郑允浩提过，但是这次……

郑允浩见小金啜泣得厉害，赶紧坐下来把他抱到自己腿上，揉着他柔软的头发，细细地吻去他脸上的泪水：“我当然相信你，刘姐也是关心则乱嘛……她不了解我们宝贝，我还不了解吗。”

“乖，把眼泪擦擦，今天哥哥特意早回来呢，还买了蛋糕。”

“是、是那个很多芝士的吗……”小金带着鼻音问。

“对啊，就是你喜欢吃的那个。”

郑允浩望了望厨房：“你还没做晚饭吧。”

小金“嗯”了一声，抹了眼泪就要从他身上下去：“我现在去做。”

郑允浩赶紧拦住他：“不用啦，今天我们拿着蛋糕出去吃。医生不是也说嘛，智律到了这个时候也得吃点奶以外的东西了。我一个同事跟我推荐了一家家庭餐厅，咱们一家人就去那里尝尝，好不好？”

小金乖巧地点了点头。

到了餐厅，在小金的监督下郑允浩点好了菜，还嘱咐服务生水果沙拉里的水果要剁得越碎越好。

“我们先吃蛋糕吧，还不知道要等多久呢。”在等餐的时候郑允浩打开了蛋糕盒。

小金早就想吃了，喜滋滋地靠着郑允浩的肩膀，端起碟子一小口一小口地吃。

智律看见大人吃着蛋糕，咿咿呀呀地伸着手也想吃，郑允浩用小勺盛了一点就要喂给智律，被小金拦住了。

“这么小的孩子，还不能吃这个呢！而且她今天一直哭，说不定就是肚子不舒服。”

“不会吧……”郑允浩张嘴吃掉小金喂过来的一大口蛋糕，“从我回家智律就没怎么哭了啊，这样，等我明天带她去医院看看好了……应该不会有什么问题的，这一路上不是很久没哭了吗……”

郑允浩说着俯身用手指刮了刮智律的小鼻子：“是不是啊，智律学乖了哦~”

“看见他爸爸回来就不哭了，多神奇啊。”小金小声嘟囔道。

虽然智律不能吃蛋糕，可她也没闲着，看着爸爸妈妈吃得开心，也不甘寂寞地在她爸爸腿上动来动去想要吃。

小金正在桌对面喂郑允浩草莓，智律挥舞着两只小胳膊，差点碰掉小金伸过来的叉子。

“允浩，你把她先放到一边去。”

郑允浩正要把智律暂时从腿上抱下去，智律就呜呜地奋力挣扎起来，手一挥就把剩下的连塑料碟带蛋糕弄下了桌子。

“啧，你看鞋子都溅到了……”小金不满地哼了声，心里却忍不住嘀咕：自己吃不了，也不让我和允浩吃，我们都还没吃几口呢，小讨厌鬼。

“没事没事，不怪智律，是我把碟子放得太靠桌边了。”郑允浩没事人一样叫服务生来收拾。

收拾的途中饭菜送上来了。因为郑智律的奋力抵抗，结果还是舒舒服服地坐在了郑允浩的腿上，由她爸爸来喂她。

郑允浩一会儿担心菜太热，一会儿担心水果切得不够碎，撸起袖子亲自上阵把水果磨成泥喂给智律。

“你一个劲儿喂她，自己还吃不吃饭了啊？”小金酸酸地说。

“没事没事……”郑允浩短短地应一声，又转向智律，“来，智律啊，水果又来了哦~”

智律被她爸爸逗得咯咯笑。

“允浩，我喂你吧。”小金突然说。

“不用，你爱吃什么就吃，你吃好了我也就开心了。”

小金沉默了一会儿。

“那……允呐，你也喂我嘛。”毕竟，以前一起吃饭的时候也会这样啊。

“好啊，宝贝稍等下……张嘴，昂~又吃掉了！我们智律怎么这么乖呀~再来一口，宝贝张嘴、啊——”

小金看了父女俩一会儿，低下头拨拉盘子里的肉，什么也没说。


	9. Chapter 9

在那次“小金要闷死智律”的风波后，郑允浩把智律抱出卧室哄睡了，然后把小金抱在怀里追问许久，小金终于委屈地嘟着嘴，把他和保姆之间发生的大大小小的矛盾都告诉了郑允浩。

郑允浩辞退了保姆刘姐之后，又找了一位性格温柔、年轻一些的保姆来照顾孩子。

其实郑允浩觉得很内疚，又心疼得不行。他能感觉到小金自从智律出生之后就不像以前那么快乐了，闹脾气也是常事，家里简直是养了一大一小两个孩子。他只能尽可能地再体贴一点，再多照顾小金一点，但以郑允浩从不对工作上的事敷衍的性格，他最近也觉得有些疲倦。

郑允浩虽然坚信只要他再努力一些，就可以处理好这个小家庭的事，但是他最近还是接受了一些朋友的建议，有时周六周日会把智律送到小金父母那里去，这样他就可以和小妻子过一过二人世界，也许可以让小金不那么难过。

自己宠到大的宝贝，15、6岁的年纪就怀了孕生了孩子，金爸爸和金妈妈从一开始就对郑允浩非常不满意，小金经常为这个跟爸爸妈妈吵架——明明是自己的愿望，他们凭什么怪罪允浩啊？

有时郑允浩说要带智律去看看长辈，小金总是很反对。所以金爸爸和金妈妈很少和这个小家庭见面。郑允浩这次带着小金和智律过去，提出希望能在双休日的时候照顾智律，金妈妈抱着智律，和自己的宝贝孩子进屋去了，金爸爸则在客厅里把郑允浩狠狠数落了一顿，不过最后还是同意了照顾孩子的事。

毕竟是自己孩子的亲生骨肉，智律又长得乖巧可爱，两个人在照顾的时候智律也意外的比较听话，金爸爸和金妈妈很快就对外孙女喜欢得不得了。

小金对郑智律不在这件事真的开心得不得了。他很清楚智律不喜欢他，智律喜欢郑允浩，还喜欢跟自己作对。有时候小金也想让允浩开心，做一个成熟的好妈妈，就尝试着哄孩子，给孩子喂奶。带着阴影尝试了直接给智律喂奶，乳头又是痛得死去活来，他再也没尝试第三次。而是把自己的奶挤到奶瓶里，试着喂给智律。但是智律总是不愿喝，在他怀里挣扎得厉害。可是小金明明看到了，保姆用奶瓶喂奶的时候，郑智律就不会这样抗拒，如果喂她的人换成郑允浩，那就更不用说了，只要允浩一回来，这小团子就粘着她爸爸不撒手，小金简直怀疑这个小女孩就是来拆散他和郑允浩的。

而现在，总算有两天可以不用看到这个外表小天使，实际是个小魔鬼的孩子了。每到双休日，小金就使出浑身解数缠着郑允浩做爱，两个卧室的床上、沙发、浴室、厨房、餐桌，还有郑允浩的黑色轿车里，他在网上买了很多衣服和玩具，这是他百分之百不会输给第三者的事。他甚至暗暗地和郑智律较劲，无论是睡觉还是看电视，都要在郑允浩怀里才安心。

郑允浩揉着他的头发叹着气说：“中儿快变成哥哥身上的寄生虫了。”

小金则勾紧了郑允浩的脖子，用胸前的小奶兔去蹭对方坚实的胸脯，暗暗地想，至少这么久以来他已经下定决心：允浩可是只属于自己的，绝不能让一个刚满六个月的孩子抢了去。

出事的这一天是周五。

郑允浩无缘无故地犯头痛已经第三天了。他也吃了一些药，但都不见缓解，估计是压力大还有睡眠不足之类的原因，只能就这么先挺着。

保姆昨天晚上生病了，所以今天一天只有小金和智律在家。郑允浩出门前，小金还没睡醒，郑允浩有点不放心地嘱咐道：“在中啊，昨天你可是跟我说好了，要好好照顾智律哦，哥哥尽量早点回来，我们在中能做到吧？”

小金从被子里伸出两只白嫩的胳膊，抱住郑允浩在他脸上“叭”地亲了一口，软软地说：“唔……我会好好照顾她的啦，你别迟到了。”

今天来到郑允浩工作的高中来了一位问题学生的家长，他是被学生的班主任金敏恩叫过来的。话没谈几句，这位家长就突然愤怒起来，揪住了这位女老师的领子。

郑允浩本来在办公室备课，看到这场面立刻上前一把拉开了那位家长。

虽然这件事最后还算妥善地解决了，但着实让郑允浩在接下来的很长时间心情很差。

早点回家的计划没能实施，回来的路上又是一阵堵车，郑允浩腾腾地进了家门，发现屋里黑漆漆、静悄悄的，郑允浩赶紧踢掉鞋进屋开了灯，看见小金在沙发上缩成一团，两只大眼睛盯着面前没打开的电视屏幕发呆。

郑允浩没听见智律的声音，一开始猜想可能是睡着了，在屋子里绕了一圈没找到人。他心里一沉，感觉自己头痛得更厉害了。

郑允浩又回到沙发前，尽量平和地问小金：“在中，智律在哪里呀？”

小金抬起眼睛看着郑允浩，紧紧抿着嘴，很快，眼泪就扑簌簌地从眼眶里滑落下来。

“……”

“什么？没事的，你大点声告诉哥哥。”郑允浩抓住小金的肩膀说。

“我丢了……”小金很小声地说。

“丢了？”郑允浩一时没控制住自己的音量，“丢哪里了？”

“家门外面……”

郑允浩心里憋着一股火，因为他回来的时候智律并不在楼道里面，出事了也说不定，他觉得自己再在这里待下去可能会把这一天的火气全部撒在小金身上，

所以他一言不发，直接冲出了家门。

敲响同一层邻居家的房门。

门那边传来女性的声音：“请问有什么事？”

“打扰您了，请问您有没有听到小孩子的哭声？我在找我女儿，她才六个月大……”

没等他说完，对方就开了门，是个二十出头的小年轻：“您放心，我听见孩子在门外边哭，过去敲了敲门，没人应，就先把孩子抱进家里了，您稍等一下。”

邻居到屋里把智律抱出来交给郑允浩。原本没在哭的智律一进爸爸的怀抱就委屈地号啕大哭起来，郑允浩一边哄，一边不断地鞠躬给邻居道谢。智律哭得很是凄惨，邻居便催促郑允浩还是赶紧带孩子回家哄一哄。

郑允浩抱着智律回到家，小金仍然保持着之前的姿势，抱着膝盖坐在沙发上。

小金看到郑允浩进来，鼓起勇气开口道：“允浩……”

郑允浩没吭声，也可能是因为哭声没有听见，只是抱着智律在客厅里晃悠着哄。

“允浩……”小金试探着放大点声音。

见到熟悉的爸爸和熟悉的家，智律很快就安静下来，咬着手指头眨巴着大眼睛看着郑允浩。

得不到郑允浩回应的小金很害怕，怕郑允浩会因此把他赶出去，也怕智律真的出什么事。虽然情绪一上来，郑智律在他眼中就变成了世界上最讨厌的人，在郑智律的一阵哭声攻击和吐口水攻击之后，小金一气之下打开家门，把智律放在门外，然后锁上了家门，任由智律在外面用震耳欲聋的哭声抗议。

小金知道一切都是自己的错。反正现在解释了也没用，这个时候郑允浩肯定是向着孩子，所以他红着眼睛待在原地不出声了。

郑允浩其实把小金的反应都看在眼里。

他抱着孩子在小金面前坐下来。

“在中，你为什么要把智律丢在外面？”

郑允浩问这话的时候，小金就看到智律贴在她爸爸怀里，小手紧紧抓着她爸爸胸前的衣服，圆溜溜的黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，像是在审视他。

他一看到那双眼睛，就觉得心里不是滋味。

小金咬着嘴唇，许久才小声说：“允呐，智律讨厌我，你根本不明白……”

看到郑允浩的眼神，他又委屈地不吭声了，眼睛湿漉漉地看着郑允浩。

“可是她讨厌我……”小金嘟着嘴，小声咕哝道。

“那是不可能的。”郑允浩直截了当地说。

听到郑允浩严肃的话，小金闷闷不乐地垂下眼睛。

郑允浩叹了口气。

“在中，你听我说，我能理解你心情不好，医生也说这些都是人之常情。我能接受你跟我生气，但是你不能把情绪发泄到智律身上。智律是我们的孩子，是你的孩子，你既然把她生下来，就应该对她负责。”

小金不服气地说：“可是我不喜欢她，她也不喜欢我，为什么一定要我们和好？”

“金在中，别再说她不喜欢你的话了，”郑允浩的声音不自觉地加重了，“别再把事情怪罪到孩子身上了，你到底有没有认真听我刚才说的话？”

小金又难过又生气，带着哭腔的声音也随之高了起来：“允浩，你不是我，你根本体会不到……现在我后悔了，你知道吗，我不想要她了！”

“可是我爱她，我想要她。你不要这样闹，我不想当着孩子的面吵架。”

“好，我不吵，那你要她还是要我？”

郑允浩简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你又在说什么呢？”

“我问你要她，还是要我？”

“金在中，我今天很累了，你不要再闹了……”郑允浩感到眉宇突突地跳痛，为什么要跟自己的孩子计较这种事？

“好啊……”小金流着泪，凄凉地冲郑允浩点了点头。

“好啊，我知道的……其实我一直都知道……允浩、允浩已经烦我了……呜、不想要我了……当然、当然的嘛，我脑子那么笨……你工作上的事……我也不懂，照顾不好你的女儿，只犯错……什、呜……什么也不会……”小金说着说着便哽咽起来，“保姆也比我好，还有邻居、邻居……也比我好，有我在……你就不能、不能开心……”

小金哭得越来越厉害，突然捂着脸跑到卧室里去了。郑允浩立刻抱着孩子跟上去，不出所料地发现小金锁上了卧室的门。

郑允浩也想哄小金，可是他现在烦躁的心情实在让他没法平静下来。在卧室门前敲了一会儿，没有人应。转念一想，智律到现在还没吃晚饭，不如先带孩子出去吃点饭，给小金也买些回来，到那时自己也平静下来了，再来哄自己的小妻子吧。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点流血描写！

小金趴在床上，蒙着头哭了一会儿，脑子里乱成一团……脑海里想到之前郑允浩的朋友们在聚会上说的话。

【“小孩就是小孩，大人的事，说了你又不懂……”】

【“要是伤了宝宝，允浩可就不喜欢你了……”】

呜……怎么会这样呢？他今天怎么可以犯这么大的错……郑智律就是再怎么讨厌，他也不该直接把她丢出去，结果现在、呜呜……都是他，搞得一切都无法挽回了，允浩那么生气，一定会讨厌他的……

小金越哭越委屈，越想越痛苦，发泄般地把床上的枕头全部丢到地上去。一想到允浩看到卧室这么乱，一定不会开心，又抽着鼻子下了床，乖乖把枕头捡回来摆好。

小金是多么想这时有人来安慰他、抱抱他呀。

可是他做了这么坏的事，谁会愿意抱抱他呢？连最爱他的允浩都那样生气了……

泪眼朦胧中，小金看到床头充着电、一闪一闪的手机。他颤抖着拔掉充电线打开手机。妈妈，他妈妈从小就很宠他的，他要给妈妈打电话……

金妈妈的电话接通了，小金委屈地开口：“妈妈……”

“怎么了，在中，怎么哭了？”

于是小金抽抽搭搭地把事情的经过说了一遍。

“他现在生气了，我从来没见允浩生这么大气……呜呜……他要是真的讨厌我了可怎么办啊……”

金妈妈沉默了一下，在手机那头叹了口气：“唉，在中啊，我和你爸当时怎么说的……不是说了不让你嫁给他？还劝你，你年龄还小，他都三十岁了，这样长久不了。你呢？还不是一句话都听不进去……”

“可是我好爱允浩啊，我想永远和允浩在一起……”小金忍不住插嘴。

“光有这种想法能怎么样啊？成年人的世界是很复杂的，这些你都还不懂，就已经怀了人家的孩子，我和你爸也只好同意你们在一起。”

“可是允浩现在好像讨厌我了……”

“唉哟，在中啊，妈妈这么说吧，这事换了我，我也得发火啊。智律是小郑的孩子，也是你的孩子啊，你都已经把智律生下来了，就该学着好好爱自己的女儿啊。”

“可是妈妈……”

“可是什么啊？你是我的孩子，我不爱你吗？我对你不好吗？你怎么就不能爱自己的孩子呢？”

“但是郑智律就只会哭，只会闹，而且还故意针对我，她还、她还总是霸占着允浩……！”一提到智律，小金还是很不服气——郑智律根本就是要把允浩从他身边抢走！

“是啊，你现在生了孩子觉得麻烦了？还不是你吵着要生！我可跟你说啊，你下次要是再这样对待智律，妈妈也得跟你发火，知道吗？别说什么智律针对你了，智律那么小，她懂什么，反倒是你啊，再像以前跟爸妈在一起时那样胡闹，哪个丈夫受得了啊？小郑还不够包容你吗？”

结束了和金妈妈的通话，小金觉得更难过了。原来不是智律的错，是他的错，是他太不成熟了。想想以前，允浩也是一直说他还太小，不能和他在一起，要不是自己有了孩子，允浩是肯定不会和他在一起的……结果他连这个机会也没抓住……

可是允浩……允浩应该还只是生气吧，应该还没讨厌他吧……对了，他可以去道歉！现在出去跟允浩道歉，说自己以后一定会好好对待智律，再也不任性了，允浩就会原谅他了吧……

小金光着脚，踉踉跄跄地下了床，怀着一丝希望打开了卧室门。

可是郑允浩不在。

智律也不在。

所以，郑允浩带着郑智律走了，丢下他了。

郑允浩在去餐厅的路上就给小金打了好几次电话，可惜都没打通。看来在中还在跟他怄气。所以他暂时放下打电话的事，先陪智律吃了晚饭。

其实智律这个月数，还不能完全吃平时的食物，只能在喝奶之余吃一点。郑允浩从家里拿了奶粉和奶瓶，点餐之余拜托服务生帮忙冲了奶粉。

郑允浩点的菜少而简单，没多久就端上来了。郑允浩让智律坐在自己腿上，一边拿着奶瓶给她喂奶，一边自己抽空吃一些。

还没吃几口，手机就响了，他一瞥见是小金的号码便立刻接起来。

“在中？”

“允浩……我……我……”

听到手机那头是惊慌的哭声，郑允浩赶紧安慰道：“宝贝，你别哭啊……哥哥已经不生气了……别哭……”

“允呐，我怕……出了好多血……我害怕……”

“怎么了在中？什么血、怎么……你现在在哪儿？在家吗？哥哥马上回去……”郑允浩听到这儿吓了一跳，“腾”地一下站起身，智律的脚在桌边碰了一下，立刻哭了起来。

“呜……允浩，我好怕……手也疼……你回来好不好……对不起、呜呜……”

“我马上回去，在中啊，你、你好好等着我，哥哥马上回去！”郑允浩心急如焚。在智律的哭声下，郑允浩听不太清楚小金呜咽中的话语，只想着无论如何先回家去。还没怎么吃的饭菜也顾不上了，抱着还在哭的智律就冲出了餐厅。

郑允浩把车开得飞快，胸口砰砰地跳，智律还在后排的儿童座椅上哭着，他刚刚结束打给急救中心的电话，两只手紧张地几乎要把方向盘捏碎。

他简直不敢想在中发生了什么事。他听到在中说有血，在中哭着说好害怕，叫他回去……他不敢仔细去思考脑海里早已成形的画面，猛地在眼前的红灯路口停下来，不断地祈祷着快点、快点、不要堵车……

刚驶入小区大门，郑允浩就开始给家里打电话。

电话铃声响了好久，小金终于接了起来。

“在中，在中，你还好吗，跟哥哥说句话……”

“允呐……你在哪儿啊……我怕……”

“马上，马上就到家了，没事的在中啊，哥哥马上就到了……”

郑允浩到了停车场，下车打开后车门把智律抱出来，他手上全是汗，手机一下就从手里滑出去掉在车座下面。他俯下身摸了半天才找到手机，赶紧贴在耳朵边。

“在中，还在吗？已经在停车场了，马上就到家了……”

“呜……”回答他的是微弱的呜咽声。

郑允浩抱着智律，三步并作两步从停车场跑上电梯，进了家门。他鞋也没换，把智律放在沙发上就冲进了主卧。

小金染血的右手攥着手机，瘫坐在床边的地板上，左手腕赫然是一道血淋淋的伤口，胳膊和衣服上都沾了好多血。

小金很绝望，身边所有的人都在向他证明他有多么没用、多么不值得喜欢，难怪允浩不要他了。如果连允浩都不要他了，那他还留在这里做什么呢？

然而当他拿起水果刀对着手腕划下去，鲜红的血液从伤口汩汩地涌出来，手腕的刺痛占据他的脑海、触目的红色占据他的视线时，小金害怕了。

他害怕再也看不到郑允浩，他其实根本没有勇气一了百了。他还想见到郑允浩，他不想坐在冰冷的浴缸里死掉，他还想要郑允浩温暖地抱着他……所以他把刀丢在浴缸边，颤抖着走去床边，拿起床上的手机拨通了郑允浩的电话。

他想要郑允浩救救他。

——只有他能救他。

“没事了在中，哥哥这不是回来了吗……”郑允浩跪在地板上，用毛巾把小金的受伤的手腕捂住，把小金抱进怀里，“医生马上就来了……”

“允呐，对不起……我，我……”小金贴着对方温暖的胸口不停地嗫嚅着。

“不用道歉啊，宝贝。已经没事了，哥哥在这里呢，别哭，哥哥在这里……”

……

小金很快就被赶到的救护车送到医院。因为伤口并没有割得很深，而且及时来到医院止血，小金并没有什么大碍。

经过一番惊吓，小金总算在病床上陷入了熟睡。郑允浩坐在床边陪着小金。智律被送到金家父母那里照顾。

望着小金左手被层层包扎成的那只大萝卜，郑允浩又是后怕又是自责。

是他太自信了，以为可以靠自身努力照顾好自己的小妻子，以致忽视了小金产后抑郁的严重性；他从未想过，小金内心的痛苦已经积攒到会做出割腕这种行为的程度。也是他太迟钝了，没能发现小金在孩子问题上的心结。自己在智律出生后，把太多关注都放在智律身上，无意中忽视了小金。以前他一向觉得非常可爱的小金对他的独占欲，在产后抑郁下却变成了这种结果——

归根结底，还是他照顾得不好。

小金第二天快中午的时候醒来了，看到郑允浩仍然坐在病床边，正笨手笨脚地削苹果。

小金一看到郑允浩，又委屈地鼻头发酸了。

他给允浩惹了太多麻烦了。

“允浩，对不起……我不应该那么冲动的……我、我也不应该让智律……”

“别说了。”郑允浩直接打断他，放下手里的东西把小金抱在怀里，“不是你的错，在中，是我，是我没照顾好你。”

“不是、不是的……”小金一听郑允浩温柔而自责的声音，又要忍不住流出眼泪了，“你干嘛把什么事都揽在自己身上啊，明明不是你的错……”

“那好，我不说，在中也不要再说‘对不起’这样的话了。等宝贝养好伤，哥哥带你去看医生，嗯？我已经找朋友联系过了，我们一起把这件事解决，好不好？”

小金抓着郑允浩胸前的衬衫，听到要去看精神科的医生，心里有些怕怕的，也不相信医生可以处理好他和智律之间的事。可是自己割腕的事已经给郑允浩添了很多麻烦了，他不想再让郑允浩失望，所以还是乖顺地点了点头。


	11. Chapter 11

小金不喜欢看医生。

因为医生根本不可能理解他。而且为了允浩，他也没有办法对医生说实话。小金不能告诉医生，郑允浩是他的男人，即使他们相差15岁、即使郑允浩曾经只是辅导自己功课的家教，即使自己还没有成年，他就疯狂地爱上了郑允浩。甚至为了让郑允浩跟他在一起，下药设计，故意怀上了郑允浩的孩子……

小金以前觉得这些都无所谓。因为他喜欢允浩，他喜欢和允浩做爱，喜欢为他怀上孩子的感觉，喜欢允浩的一切，这种喜欢是这么强烈，以致于他甚至不能容忍自己的女儿分走郑允浩的爱。

但小金现在知道自己错了。是他做了坏事。虽然郑允浩不停地告诉他不是这样的，他依然觉得自己很坏，坏透了。他宁肯郑允浩骂他、打他也可以，只是不要这样温柔地包容他。

每周定期去看医生的日子已经持续了两个月了，但是吴勇锡医生显然发现了心理治疗并没有什么明显的效果，所以还是为小金开出了一些抗抑郁的药。吴医生只知道小金15岁就怀孕了，8个月前生下了智律，孩子现在由“舅舅”郑允浩照顾着。他虽然隐隐感觉到小金对舅舅有着更深的依赖情绪，但是对舅舅的事一直守口如瓶。吴医生感到小金这样沉默下去是没办法解开心结的，但他也没有办法。

拿着吴医生的处方，郑允浩带着小金去药房取药。

回家的路上，副驾驶位置的小金一直低头望着腿上装着药盒的塑料袋。

郑允浩很想安慰小金，但他不知道该说什么。过去只要把小金抱在怀里亲一亲，或是在一起做些色色的事情，叫他宝贝、哥哥的小美人，小金就会被他哄得快乐又满足。

但是现在不一样了。

无论他说什么，小金也不像过去那样受用。渐渐地，郑允浩也变得沉默了。

“允浩。”小金突然抬起双眼叫他。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我不想去看吴医生了。”

“为什么，吴医生很讨厌吗？”

“不是，我只是觉得，他并不能治好我，我只是在占用他的时间而已。”

“没这回事。”郑允浩把车靠在路边，握住小金发冷的手，“在中，你坚持的很好了。我们不是已经坚持一个多月了吗？吴医生会帮你的。”

“可是到现在也没能治好。”小金露出失望的眼神。看医生的费用很贵，郑允浩总是要开很久的车送他去看吴医生，而且郑允浩为了多分些精力给他，平时就把智律送到日托中心，周六周日由金家父母照顾。

“不是这样的，在中。”郑允浩淡淡地说，“吴医生不是开了药吗，只要你听医生的话，坚持治疗，一定会好的。”

一定会好的。这句话郑允浩几乎每天都会说，从一开始的信心满满，到现在只是单纯地说出来而已。

郑允浩感到无奈的事情有很多。他并不想把智律送到日托那里。不只是费用的问题，智律对离开家这件事非常抗拒，郑允浩也不放心，可是并没有其他办法，金家父母平时也要上班，只有双休日可以照顾智律，而且郑允浩知道金家父母即便没有表现出来，自己当初让小金怀孕的事情仍然让他们不能完全释怀。小金怀孕的时候只有15岁，不管怎么说责任也是在他这个30岁的男人身上，让刚上高中的小金成了少女妈妈。郑允浩始终对麻烦金家父母照顾智律这件事很过意不去。

“我现在都需要吃药了。没想到我真的变成病人了呀……”小金看着他，露出一个勉强的微笑。

我现在是允浩的累赘了呀……

郑允浩知道小金一定又在想些消极的事情，但他不知道该说什么，只是沉默地发动了车子。

“今晚吃完饭之后，要去汉江吗？”郑允浩突然说。

一听这话，小金的眼睛瞬间亮了：“所以，我们今天不用去接智律了？”

郑允浩看到小金眼神和声音中掩饰不住的喜悦，在心里无奈地叹了口气。

“明天去接她就可以。我请假了。”

小金一直很喜欢汉江。可是智律出生以后，他和郑允浩就再也没去过了。今天又和郑允浩来江边兜风，看着夜里的首尔，他很开心。

而且郑允浩心情似乎也变好了，两个人就和智律出生前一样自由自在。小金很想告诉郑允浩，他后悔生下智律，他曾经以为如果自己没有怀上郑老师的孩子，郑老师就不会跟他这个小了15岁的人在一起。但小金也不知道如果他没这么做，郑允浩会不会被别人抢走。

但既然现在智律也不在。他只有周一到周五的晚上才会看见她，这不就是只属于允浩和他的世界吗？不管郑允浩有多么爱他女儿，也不得不为了金在中把她送走——所以是我赢了。小金满意地想。

小金依偎着郑允浩下车在江边走着。不知道怎么的就吻在了一起，最后两个人回到车上，郑允浩放倒座椅，让小金双腿分开伏在他身上。小金把他的衬衫和领带都脱掉，露出他深色的肌肤和坚实的肌肉。

“宝贝，车窗都不关吗？”车窗外吹来江畔清新的夜风，小金柔软的嘴唇贴着他的，长到脖颈的黑发拂在郑允浩的脸颊，弄得他心里痒痒的。

“会被人看见的。”他用拇指蹭着小金嘟起的红色嘴唇。

“会吗？”小金满不在乎地抬起屁股，让郑允浩把他的牛仔裤和内裤拽下来，手掌覆上挺翘娇嫩的臀部肆意揉捏。

“这么晚了，唔嗯……哪里会有人……”小金说着，手伸到下面去解郑允浩的裤子，“看到又怎么样，允浩只是我一个人的。”

郑允浩不自觉地勾起嘴角，狠狠在对方饱满的臀上拍了一下，“小贱人，越来越得意忘形了……”

“呜……！才没有呢……”小金感到屁股一片火辣辣的，虽然痛，但也让他更兴奋，更不用说郑允浩又包着那处被打痛的臀肉温柔的爱抚，让他的下面湿得更厉害了，“好久没做了嘛，你都那么忙……”

郑允浩揉着发烫的臀肉，又啪啪地打了几下，饱满的臀肉在他手掌下波浪一样地颤。

“啊，哥哥……别打了，呜……下面都湿了……”

郑允浩的手指顺势滑到小金臀缝里，笑着凑到小金耳边，含住圆润的耳垂：“宝贝湿得这么快……是不是喜欢哥哥打你屁股，嗯？”

“呜……才、才没有……”

“那就是喜欢被人看着咯……”郑允浩把手伸到小金腿间，手指压住湿漉漉的花穴往上一挑，被狠狠蹭过花核的小金立刻颤抖着呻吟出声。

“啊啊……哥哥……蹭到了，啊♡♡”

湿软的花穴被刺激得一下一下地缩紧，想要吸住允浩的指头。

“宝贝真厉害，水好多……”郑允浩合起手指贴上小金的花穴，打着圈揉按着汁水四溢的穴口，搅出响亮的水声。

“呜……那你快点进来呀……”小金难耐地揉了揉酸胀的乳房，最近智律都不在家，奶水积了很多，今天允浩还没有帮他挤过……

“还有这里……好涨……想要允浩吸一吸……”

郑允浩对上小金潮潮的黑眼睛，故意问道：“那你说，哥哥是先吸上面还是先插下面呢？只能先弄一边哦……”

“呜……怎么这样……”小金立刻不满地嘟起了嘴，难耐地动着腰去蹭郑允浩胯下的一大包，“讨厌你……猪……”

“好啊，那我们在中就是发情的小母猫，”郑允浩边笑边动着大腿，晃了晃身上的小妻子，“说啊，先弄哪里？”

“呜……下面……先插下面……”小金说着，手已经伸到腿间去扒郑允浩的内裤，掏出对方粗壮火热的阴茎。

郑允浩还没动，小金已经急切地握住了对方火热的阴茎，扶着头部在湿软的花穴蹭了蹭，粉嫩的穴口迫不及待地把粗大的肉棒吞进去一小截。

“啊……进不去了……好大……”小金咬着嘴唇软软地瞪了他一眼，“都是你，好久都不做……”

郑允浩知道小金只是在跟他撒娇而已，柔软的穴肉把阴茎的头部裹得紧紧的，花穴里面还在收缩着出水，想把他的阴茎含得更深。

“那就先不进去了……”郑允浩故意说道，托着小金的屁股作势要抽出来。

“啊……你不要……不要出来……”小金立刻绞紧了花穴，郑允浩瞬间被弄得倒吸一口气，收紧臀部肌肉报复性地用力往上一顶。

“呜啊♡♡允浩……好深……那里、嗯……顶到那里了♡♡”

呼……好紧……不管是生了孩子还是被他操了多少次，在中前面的小嘴总是这么紧……

郑允浩掐着小金的胯部用力动作起来。小金敏感的花穴很快就开始一阵阵缩紧，郑允浩用指腹去蹭那红肿勃起的小花蒂，小金便绞紧了穴肉咿唔着高潮了，汁水随着郑允浩一出一进的动作喷涌出来，浇在郑允浩的小腹上。

“允浩……呜……这里、这里也想要……”小金娇喘着，难耐地托起胸前两只丰满的奶兔，把早就涨得像颗小葡萄一样的艳熟乳头凑到郑允浩嘴边。

“你让哥哥射出来就帮你吸，乖……”郑允浩说着，低头在小金红肿的乳头上亲了一口。

“呜……不……射进来的话……又要怀孕了……”小金迷迷糊糊地摇头。

好想要哥哥射在里面……可是又不想怀孕……

“谁说要射进来了……”郑允浩直接从副驾驶的抽屉里翻出一盒安全套，拍拍小金的屁股。

“宝贝别咬那么紧，先帮哥哥戴上。”

“不要……不想戴这个……”小金又开始给郑允浩出难题，撒娇般地在郑允浩胸前蹭着酸胀不堪的乳尖。

郑允浩笑了，缓缓把仍然硬邦邦的阴茎从小金的花穴里退出来，手指捏住小金胸前艳红的小葡萄，引得小金软软地哼了一声。

手伸到腿间揉了揉湿得不成样子的花穴，沾满水的手指陷进柔嫩的臀缝里去，吻了吻小金粉嫩的嘴唇：“那就插后面。”

……

两个人在狭小的车前座做了两次，又换到后排压着小金做了一次。小金的乳头被吸得红肿不堪，潮吹时溢出的奶水也被吸了个干净。

回到家的时候已经是凌晨一点，小金在浴缸里还不死心地缠着郑允浩想做。郑允浩原本只想让小金赶紧洗澡睡觉，但经过一番缠磨，小金最后还是心满意足地被郑允浩用手指玩到了高潮。

第二天小金醒来的时候已经十点了。一转头，意外地发现郑允浩裹紧了被子仍然睡着。

郑允浩即使在双休日也总是在七点左右起床，今天怎么睡这么久，难道是昨天做爱累到了？以前玩得更过分的时候也没有见允浩这样过呀……

小金有点奇怪，凑过去推了推郑允浩。

“允呐，起床了，已经十点了哦。”

郑允浩皱了皱眉头，含混地应了一声，但是没睁眼。

小金玩心大起，掀开被子钻进去，像树袋熊一样趴在郑允浩身上，脸颊贴着郑允浩胸口：“快起来啦，你不饿吗？”

郑允浩仍然没理他，小金这才么猛然意识到自己怀抱中过高的体温。小金再次将额头与对方相碰，果然很烫。

郑允浩发烧了。智律出生后，郑允浩就从未暴露出过这样脆弱的一面，以致于小金一开始还以为郑允浩只是单纯的疲劳犯困。

小金赶紧从床上下来，找出体温计夹在郑允浩的腋下，确认发烧后，又拿了湿毛巾盖在郑允浩的额头。

经过一阵翻箱倒柜，小金找到了退烧药，喂郑允浩喝下后，又跑去厨房准备做些清淡的饭菜。

小金捧着放了咸菜的粥来到卧室，郑允浩已经醒了，正靠在床头查看消息。

“看什么啊，今天不是请假了嘛。”小金把手机从他手里抢过来放到一边，把粥碗递给郑允浩。

郑允浩抱歉地冲小金露出一个微弱的笑容：“对不起啊宝贝，本来今天是想和你一起去约会的。现在看来去不了了。”

“没关系啦，生病也是没办法的事。”

小金心里确实是有些沮丧的，但允浩生病了，照顾好允浩让他快点好起来才是最重要的。

经过小金的照顾，郑允浩的烧到了晚上就退了。郑允浩像没事人一样，去金家父母那里把智律接了回来。虽然小金让他明天也请假休息一下，但是郑允浩还是确认自己已经没事，第二天照常去上班了。

但是事情并没有这么简单的结束。

很少生病的郑允浩在那次发烧一周后又一次生病了。一开始只是没有胃口，郑允浩也没在意，但是后来演变成了胃痛，完全吃不饭，吃药也没有缓解。最后郑允浩在小金的强烈要求下去了医院。由于每天要在医院输液，这几天都是由金爸爸去日托接送智律。

医生说，郑允浩以往身体都很很健康，这种情况，可能是疲劳长期积累、心理压力大导致的。吴医生是郑允浩的朋友介绍来的精神科医生，原本就与郑允浩认识，这几天还特意过来看望郑允浩。

小金在病房外偷偷听到了两人的谈话。

尽管郑允浩只轻描淡写地提到最近股市不好赔了一些钱，以及工作上的压力，但小金很清楚，工作和投资上的问题很久以前就存在着，而允浩一直处理的很好，可最近却因为压力而病倒——是因为那些允浩尽力想处理好却始终无可奈何的事

都是因为我，小金一直都知道。

是我，是我让允浩多出了请心理医生和日托的费用，是我让允浩面对我的爸爸妈妈一直心中有愧……是我，伤害了智律，逼迫允浩在我和女儿之间选择……

他犯了很多错，允浩都没有因此讨厌他，可是他却没能为允浩做点什么，只是自私地享受他的包容而已。

郑允浩输了几天液，身体逐渐恢复了正常。

金爸爸和金妈妈今天要带智律过来，一起接爸爸回家。郑允浩注意到看起来心事重重的小金。

“怎么了宝贝，医生不是说了，哥哥的病已经完全好了吗，开心一点。”好久没见爸爸的智律一直窝在郑允浩怀里，是因为这个闹别扭吗？

想到这儿，郑允浩腾出一只手揉揉小金的头发：“智律很久没看到爸爸了嘛，我们在中每天能看到，今天就忍忍智律嘛。”

小金抬起眼睛看他，又看看智律，摇了摇头。

“不是这样的，允浩。”

小金拉住智律的一只小手，犹豫了一下，还是低头在孩子的额头上短短地亲了一下。

“允浩，我们把智律接回家吧，我会好好照顾她的。”

小金看到郑智律正用怀疑的眼神望着他，但他还是深吸一口气，坚定地说道：“我一定会照顾好我们的女儿的。”

郑允浩惊喜地搂住了小金。

“真的吗，在中？真的可以吗？哥哥不希望你做强迫自己的事，所以……”

“我已经想通了，允呐。”小金打断了郑允浩后面的话，咬了咬牙，“我毕竟是……毕竟是智律的妈妈啊。”

就算郑智律赢了吧，小金转过身，不想去看郑智律胜利者的神色，也不想再挣扎下去了——

因为……他好久都没看到郑允浩露出今天这样灿烂的笑容了啊。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 本章有喂奶时在九个月宝宝面前自慰的情节

郑允浩当然很高兴小金和智律的关系能够改善，但吴勇锡之前来医院探病的时候也提醒过他，最好不要让小金一个人在家，所以郑允浩又请回了之前和小金相处融洽的保姆。

虽然有保姆在，但小金不想把照顾智律的事都交给她，他知道郑允浩每晚回家都会找到保姆，询问这一天小金和智律在家的情况。小金想要郑允浩知道他并不是只会任性，他也可以像保姆那样照顾郑允浩的女儿，甚至比保姆做得更好。

小金第一件尝试的事情就是给智律喂奶。除了郑允浩和他自己，小金从来没有让别人看过自己怀孕后发育丰满的乳房，更不要说让别人把自己娇嫩敏感的乳头含进嘴里了。而且因为太久没有喂过智律，智律显然对在妈妈怀里喝奶这件事很不习惯，反而是一副更喜欢奶瓶的样子，次数多了，小金被弄得心里很不平衡。

他顶着强烈的别扭给她喂奶，郑智律居然还是一副嫌弃的样子，真是不知好歹！本来自己的奶头都只给允浩吸的，现在让你吸，明明应该感谢我才是……

小金一直对智律不肯从他的奶头喝奶的这件事耿耿于怀，保姆在一边偷偷地对他说：“那个……在中先生，既然孩子不习惯你喂她，要不还是像以前那样，把奶挤到奶瓶里给她喝吧？”

“那怎么行？以前我是因为不想喂才让她用奶瓶喝的……”小金气鼓鼓地说。

奶瓶有什么好的，随便换了谁都可以喂，对你好都不知道的臭小鬼……

中午，保姆在厨房里做饭。小金抱着智律坐在床上，为了刺激智律吃他的奶，小金早上起来故意没有喂智律，也一直等到快中午智律饿得哇哇叫，小金才把智律抱到怀里喂奶。

小金穿着睡裙，解开两颗扣子，把一边宽松的领口拉下来，露出白花花的肥硕奶兔。早上没有喂奶，他其实也涨奶得辛苦，揉了揉酸胀不堪的乳头，让智律贴近自己的乳房，小声咕哝道：“早上不喂你确实对不起啦，不是饿了吗，快吃吧。”

原本哭着肚子饿的智律这时候安静下来了，脸蛋贴着妈妈丰满的乳房，嘴巴却闭得紧紧的，又大又亮的黑眼睛直勾勾地盯着小金，好像在为小金故意不喂自己的事责怪他。

“这样看我做什么啊，都说了对不起了嘛，干嘛抓着这件事不放……”小金不开心地点了点智律的小鼻子，叹了口气，“反正你也不懂我在说什么对吧？不是饿了嘛，现在喂奶给你咯。”

小金捏着一边的乳房，把葡萄般鼓胀的乳头凑到智律嘴边。

郑智律仍然责备地看着他。

“干嘛这种眼神啊，不饿的话我可走了。”小金说着把奶子塞回衣服里。智律刚被他放在床上，瞬间就开始大声哭叫着抗议：“爸！呜……爸！”

小金还是第一次在郑允浩不在的时候，听到智律自己叫爸爸，胸口立刻像是堵了一团火，但是他不能跟智律发脾气。

哼，这个小丫头，就知道允浩！小金不满地想着，重新把智律抱在怀里，冲她皱了皱鼻子：“允浩现在可不在哦，如果你想做乖孩子的话，就好好吃饭哦，不然……我就告诉允浩，让他知道你才是最不乖的。”

也不知道智律是不是真的听懂了，这次小金再把乳头喂给智律，智律顺从地张开了嘴含住了妈妈的乳头。智律裹着乳头吸了几下，小金只觉得乳头涨痛地难受，在心里告诫自己要忍住、要照顾智律，结果智律很快就把乳头吐了出来，抗议般地要把面前沉甸甸的奶球推开。

小金仔细一瞧，原来智律一直没能吸出奶来，刚才的疼算是白受了。小金有点泄气，之前都问过医生喂奶的姿势了，为什么还是出不来……没办法，小金只好把智律抱到一边自己通乳，手指抚上丰满的胸部，揉按着酸痛的乳头，指尖绕着乳晕打转。

“呜……好涨……”小金的胸部本来就敏感，乳头被刺激得越发硬挺，终于羞涩地流出一点白色的奶汁来，下面的花穴也微微地湿了，小金难耐地夹紧了双腿……

呜……不行……还要喂智律……

小金深深吸了几口气，抱起智律让她喝奶，饿了好一会儿的智律总算顺利地喝到了奶，用力嘬着小金挺翘的乳头。

可能是奶水出的很顺畅的缘故，这次小金不再觉得喂奶时疼痛难耐了，反而是孩子天真无邪的吮吸，让小金越来越有感觉，另一边还没揉过的小兔子也涨得厉害，艳红的乳头早已不自觉地挺立起来……

怎么办……右边没有被吸的奶头也好涨……要是允浩在这里就好了……

小金忍不住开始胡思乱想，偷偷在睡裙下面夹紧双腿磨蹭着，手指夹住自己右边红肿的乳头戳弄揉捏。

“啊♡♡嗯♡♡允浩……好厉害……要出奶了♡♡”

小金仰起头，模仿郑允浩平日爱抚他胸部的动作，右边乳头也被揉出了奶。

呜……智律还趴在他胸口吸着奶，他却忍不住想着允浩做这种事……好羞耻……然而，在给孩子喂奶时自慰的背德感着实让小金隐隐地更兴奋了，腿间的小肉棒翘得高高的，柔软的花穴也止不住地流出水来。

智律吮吸的左乳不再出奶了，智律吐出早已被嘬得又红又肿的乳头，奇怪地盯着面前的妈妈。

“呜……讨厌……你不能看……不能看……”小金知道这样不对，可是他就像上瘾一样停不下来。而且他不愿承认，此刻他内心的深处甚至还想着：看着啊，我很诱人吧，你一个小丫头就想霸占我们允浩，还早着呢……

智律盯着小金几秒，突然高高地尖叫了一声，呜呜地哭起来。小金猛然被这一声叫得清醒了些，艰难地腾出一只手去蒙智律的眼睛。

“啊……真是的……就不能稍微、嗯……稍微忍一下嘛……”小金揉着出奶的右边乳头，乳白的奶水从熟软艳红的乳头不断溢出来，顺着浑圆的奶球往下流，小金的手指也沾满了色情的白液，伸到腿间去揉湿软发痒的花穴。

“不要哭啦……不是都喂过你了……乖哦……”智律坐在床上挣扎着，不停地去拍小金蒙她眼睛的手，小小的胳膊不断挥到小金裸在外面的胸部。

“呜♡♡还想吃吗……今天已经……嗯啊♡♡已经没有了哦……”小金迷乱地把还沾着奶水的手指插进湿嗒嗒的花穴，手心不断蹂躏着肿胀充血的花蒂，在智律摆脱他手的那一刻高潮了，汁水瞬间从花穴里喷出来，弄湿了小金铺在身下的垫子，小金揉了揉濒临射精的小肉棒，白色的浊液也一股股地从红肿的头部涌出来，白嫩的大腿根部瞬间被淫水和精液弄得一塌糊涂。

“呀……好像有点太兴奋了……”小金无力地撑起身子，低头看了看一片淫乱的下体，慢慢的下床去拿纸巾擦擦干净，又把弄湿的垫子暂时丢进洗衣机里去。

小金注意到这时候智律已经不哭了，而是愤愤地瞪着他。小金被那双很像郑允浩的眉眼刺了一下。

“对不起啦……这次是真的对不起……”恢复理智的小金瞬间被自责吞没，走近智律，歉疚地想要摸摸她的头。

“不呜……不！爸、爸！不！”智律大声地叫着，毫不客气地把头转开了。小金的手僵在半空中。

他本来答应郑允浩要照顾好智律，但他今天没能做到，他刚刚又产生了那些恶劣自私的想法——对着郑允浩九个月大的女儿。

“对、对不起……智律啊……”小金一下子哽住了，在床边蹲下来乞求地望着智律，“我不该……刚才不该那样对你的……原谅我、原谅我吧……”

智律冷漠看着他，不叫也不哭。

“你原谅我吧……好不好……”小金呆呆地望着智律，嘴里呢喃着，直到做好午饭的保姆敲响了卧室门叫他们去吃饭。

小金把卧室门打开，保姆看到他红红的眼睛和脸上的泪痕吃了一惊。虽然郑允浩大致说过小金的情绪不太稳定之类的话，但是保姆到郑允浩家已经一周多了，之前并没有看到小金有什么情绪不稳定的时候。

保姆把智律从床上抱起来，小金对她露出一个淡淡的微笑：“你照顾智律吃点吧，我要换身衣服。”

保姆虽然有点纳闷，但是小金已经不由分说地把她推出了卧室。她在门口站了一会儿，还是抱着智律去餐桌旁坐下了。

小金不一会儿就出来了，他换了一件厚一些的长袖睡衣，坐在餐桌边开始吃饭。

看来没什么事啊，保姆在心里告诫自己不要这么疑神疑鬼，在中先生可不喜欢别人当他是病人。

小金非常后悔那天放任自己被不该有的想法控制，因为他发现智律又开始抗拒喝奶了。

而这次，小金因为自责，无法再强行要智律放弃奶瓶亲近他，他只好用别的方法尽力去弥补。比如，他接过了原本由保姆负责的给智律换尿布、洗内裤的事情。

换了以前，小金只要想想智律把裤子弄得脏兮兮臭烘烘的场景，就别扭地浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。但是他告诉自己，为了弥补之前的错误，自己必须忍耐。

然而当小金在周五下午给智律换尿布的途中，小金很不幸地“中奖”了。智律突然毫无征兆地拉在了裤子里，不少还直接沾到了小金的衣服上和手上。那一刻小金感觉自己的身体像是触电一般地失去了控制，他一松手，智律就栽下来掉在穿上，小小的脑袋一下子磕中了放在身边的婴儿床栏杆。小金顾不上在床边哇哇大哭的智律，他冲进卫生间脱下身上全部的衣服，一股脑地塞进垃圾桶，然后站在洗手池前把水流开到最大，握着香皂疯狂地搓洗着沾到秽物的右手，水龙头哗哗地喷着水，顾不上四溅的水花，小金直到把右手搓得发烫泛红才停下来。

只穿着内裤的小金从卫生间出来，看到郑智律缩成一团在床角哭得撕心裂肺。小金知道智律是在向她信任的保姆求救，但是保姆周五下午都会去超市采购，段时间内是回不来的。

小金看着被弄脏一角的床单，慢慢地靠近智律。智律头部磕到的部位并没有伤口，但是小金清楚地看到那里肿起了一个大包。

智律受伤了，还是在跟他独处的时候，郑允浩会怎么想呢？

小金一想到这个，胸口就难受地皱缩起来。他忍着眼泪，把智律抱进卫生间，给智律洗了个澡，换上干净的衣服和新的纸尿裤，还一起洗了床单。洗澡的时候智律依然时不时地发出可怜的啜泣，或许是不小心碰到了头上的肿包，又或许控诉小金刚才对她犯下的错误。

小金把恢复干净清爽的智律放在婴儿床上。

“对不起。”

小金知道这个时候应该告诉郑允浩智律磕到头的事，然后带智律去医院检查一下，但此刻他一秒都不想再和郑智律多待。

这自私狭隘的心啊……

“原谅我吧。”小金对智律说，转身再次走进了卫生间。

转眼间，三天后就是智律的一岁生日了。小金主动提出要和郑允浩去商场给孩子买生日礼物。

“要不要带智律一起去？”郑允浩问。

“那怎么行，一起去不就没有惊喜了嘛。”小金坚决否定了郑允浩的提议。

两个人决定分别挑一份礼物给智律。

郑允浩一开始想当然的来到了毛绒玩具的货架，可他看一会儿看这只小熊挺不错，一会儿看那只小兔也可爱，一时间决定不了买什么，只好求助地望向小金。

小金冲他撇撇嘴：“智律不喜欢毛绒玩具，之前给她买的，都被她丢到沙发下面去了。”

“那你说应该买什么呢？”郑允浩虚心求教。

小金扬起眉毛：“哥哥不是说我们俩分别给她挑一份礼物吗，我要是说了，那怎么能算是你挑的呢？”

郑允浩笑了，把小金搂进怀里凑到他耳边：“宝贝帮帮忙嘛，智律的事但是我们中儿最了解了。”

“那我告诉哥哥，哥哥怎么奖励我？”

郑允浩嘴角一扬，覆在小金耳边说了几句，小金瞬间红了脸，嘟起嘴说：“你又这样，太犯规了……”

“谁让宝贝就是喜欢那样呢？”郑允浩笑了，在小金白嫩的脸蛋上掐了一下。

最后，两个人给智律买了动画片的光盘和不少新衣服。尽管郑允浩说，智律这么小还不会自己拆礼物，小金依然拉着郑允浩去了礼品店，选了一些精美的礼盒和彩带，把所有礼物都漂漂亮亮地包装好了。

智律一岁生日那天，郑允浩和小金带她来到了常去的家庭餐厅，金爸爸和金妈妈也来了，还拿出了早早给智律预定好的小小的生日蛋糕。又是感叹小金真是成熟了很多，很让他们放心，又是夸赞智律长得真快。

智律穿着崭新的小裙子，开心地咯咯笑，在郑允浩抱着她吹蜡烛的时候，还大声地叫着：“爸爸！好！好！”

郑允浩一边给智律切下一小块蛋糕，一边引导智律对金爸爸和金妈妈说“谢谢外公”、“谢谢外婆”。尽管费了点时间，智律还是挥舞着小手说了出来，一下子让金家父母笑开了花，捏着智律的脸蛋直夸她又乖又聪明。

郑允浩又拉着智律的手对着小金。

“智律，给你买新衣服的人是谁呀？智律……告诉爸爸是谁呀？”

智律向小金这边看过来，小金明显感觉到智律的目光冷了下来。

智律沉默地伸手指了一下小金的方向。

“对啊，那他是谁呀，我们智律应该说什么啊？”郑允浩继续不死心地诱导智律。

智律却别开头，伸手要去够蛋糕。

郑允浩不同意，坚持要她说出来才可以吃，智律吃不到蛋糕，扔了叉子哭了起来。

小金赶紧拽了拽郑允浩的胳膊：“没事的，允浩，在家里还没教过她说呢，现在让她说肯定说不出来嘛，你就不要强迫智律了，让她好好吃吧。”

郑允浩凑过来在小金的脸上吻了一下。

“真乖，我们在中，哥哥最喜欢了。”

“那你之前许诺的可不要反悔啊。”小金抬起头，对他露出微笑。

“知道啦。”郑允浩心满意足地搂住小金的腰，手悄悄伸下去，在小金柔软的屁股上掐了一把。


	13. Chapter 13

小金很清楚，郑允浩，还有自己的爸爸妈妈，大家都由衷地在为智律的一岁生日开心，只有他自己是强颜欢笑。

小金也知道智律并不是不会叫妈妈，智律是因为讨厌小金身为她妈妈却不爱她，所以才不愿开口叫她妈妈。

小金和郑允浩给智律买回生日礼物的第二天，郑允浩照常去上班，家里剩下小金、智律和保姆。虽然小金说过智律对毛绒玩具不感冒，但郑允浩还是买了好几只很可爱的毛绒动物回来。

小金把智律抱到铺了儿童地垫的客厅玩，把郑允浩买来的毛绒玩具都放在智律面前。

“智律啊，看看这个，是允浩给你买的哦。”

智律眼睛盯着电视屏幕上的动画片，没有理他。

小金很不喜欢智律这样忽视他，提高声音说道：“郑智律，我在跟你说话诶！”

智律转头看到小金正不高兴地瞪着她，冲小金吐了吐舌头：“坏、坏！”

小金听到这里，气不打一处来，站起身就把电视关掉了。

智律见小金关掉了电视，把嘴一瘪，一副要哭的样子，小金立刻把她抱进怀里晃了晃：“不许哭哦，你要是再哭，今年什么礼物也没有！”

也不知智律是听懂了，还是被小金严厉的声音暂时吓住了，咬着嘴唇，眼泪在眼里打着转，终究还是没掉出来。

小金这才满意地把智律放回地垫上，随手拿起一只毛绒小兔逗她。

“这些毛绒玩具都是允浩买回来的，所以今天不许乱扔，知道吗？”

智律没吭声，注意力已经被五颜六色的毛绒小动物吸引过去了。

又不理我，小金不死心，在智律对面坐下了，拿起个头最大的毛绒象在智律面前晃了晃：“这个个头最大的是爸爸哦，保姆也教过了吧，你试着说一说？”

智律伸手接过毛绒象揉了揉，然后把毛绒象放到面前，嘴里“砰砰”地咕哝着什么，拿着毛绒象模仿动物走路，撞开了前面的一只胖嘟嘟的毛绒恐龙。

“智律，你说，‘爸爸’‘。’”

智律停下玩玩具的手，小金总感觉智律的眼神有些不耐烦。

“你之前不是总喜欢叫爸爸吗？为什么不说？”小金怀疑智律只是在跟他对着干而已，不满地把智律手里的毛绒象抽了出来。

结果智律朝他爬过来，拉着毛绒象的鼻子想把它抢回去，嘴里还叫着：“爸爸！爸爸！爸爸！”

明明就会说……小金撇撇嘴松开了手，智律在软垫上摔了个屁股墩儿，又冲着小金大声说：“喜欢爸爸~喜欢允浩~允浩！”

“不允许你叫允浩！”小金伸手去捏郑智律的鼻子，“你只能叫他爸爸！”

“允浩~允浩~喜欢允浩！”结果智律叫得更欢了。

小金一抬头看到保姆不知什么时候站在不远处，忍俊不禁地看着他们，愤愤地瞪了郑智律一眼。

算了……不能跟她一个小孩子争……小金告诫自己，又拿起两只毛绒玩具：“这个也教过你吧，外公，外婆。”

智律低着头玩，看也不看他：“外公~外婆~”

小金又拿起一只白色的毛绒兔：“智律，你说，妈妈~”

智律迷惑地抬起头看着小金。

小金放下兔子，指着自己又重复了一遍：“这是妈妈，说啊？”

智律又开始冲他喊：“呜呜！允浩~允浩~”

小金立刻抓住智律的手不让她玩了：“说啊！你会说的吧，‘妈妈’！’”

然而不管他怎么说，智律就是不肯叫他妈妈。保姆有点看不下去，过来安慰小金：“在中先生，也许智律是累了，您也不要跟宝宝生气了，要不我们明天再教她吧？”

小金不服气地说：“我没跟她生气，明明是……”后半句话又被他咽了回去。

“智律，对不起嘛……”小金把毛绒玩具都还给智律，俯身搂住智律想亲亲她，但是智律挣扎着想把小金推开。

刚才还在生气小金突然感到鼻头发酸，他又做了让智律讨厌的事了……

小金呆呆地看着保姆把智律乱丢的玩具收拾起来，又拿了奶瓶过来给智律喂奶，智律边喝边去摸保姆的脸。

小金揉了揉眼睛，回房间里去了。

好啦，智律知道自己讨厌她，所以不亲近他，这件事他不是早就清楚了吗？小金站在卫生间的镜子前，自言自语道。

今天又做了让智律讨厌的事，不让她看电视、不让她叫允浩的名字、抢她的玩具、对她大喊大叫，还逼迫她叫自己妈妈……唔，对了，刚才保姆也看到她欺负智律了，所以一共要划六次。

我和智律相处融洽，允浩就会少些麻烦，允浩就会更快乐……小金一边划一边在心里想。

这种方法是小金在智律磕到头以后想到的。他伤害了智律，但是智律太小了并不能对亲近的爸爸说出自己的伤心。因为小金没有说出真相，善良的允浩还以为是智律不小心磕到的，看到小金洗干净了智律的衣服和床单，还温柔地把小金搂进怀里，细细地吻他的脸颊和嘴唇：我们中儿真是个好妈妈，越来越好了……哥哥好开心……

上周末，吴医生还对郑允浩传达了一个好消息：小金的抑郁已经明显在恢复了，再过一段时间就可以不用每周来他这里看病了。

郑允浩为此喜出望外，可是小金却很难过，因为是他骗了吴医生，他并没有对吴医生说出实情，甚至装出一副正常的好妈妈的样子；他还欺骗了允浩，他不是什么乖孩子、更不是什么好妈妈，可是他真的不忍心打破郑允浩的希望，也害怕郑允浩得知真相以后会讨厌他、不要他了。所以小金只能假装下去，假装自己很爱智律，假装智律也很喜欢他，每当他对智律做了坏事，他就会偷偷地惩罚自己——

如果允浩不能惩罚他的话，那他就自己来惩罚自己。

这样就好了，小金对自己说，这样就好了。

郑允浩在首尔的晓星高中是个远近闻名的数学老师。虽然学校里教学能力强、执教经验多的数学老师还有很多，但郑允浩绝对是晓星高中全体老师中最帅的那一个，而且是会被班里的学生偷拍视频发到网上炫耀、然后引发热议的那种程度。

郑允浩所带班级中的几个女生还极力怂恿他开通Instagram。郑允浩一开始就对其中的七班的班长说，他平时根本用不到这些社交软件，他也不太会用。可是她们都拍着胸脯说，她们可以教他，如果嫌麻烦的话，还可以帮他申请一个ig账号，以后她们就把学生们拍的照片发到这个账号里。

郑允浩无奈地看着她们：“高三的学习这么紧张，你们还有空策划这些啊？”

女生们面面相觑，嘻嘻哈哈地干笑起来。

“哎，郑老师，你就当做是我们学习之余的一点放松嘛，你留的作业那么多，我们只是劳逸结合啦。”

郑允浩自知说不过这帮小心思多得很的学生。不过这些喜欢八卦的小女生们也不是什么都知道的。学校里除了他从初中起就认识的朋友姜恩宇和大学后成为朋友的同乡学妹高雅拉，没有人知道郑允浩已经成为了爸爸。

为了保护两个人未来的生活，郑允浩一直把小金的事隐藏得很好。

小金如果没有怀上他的孩子的话，现在也应该在上高中的……郑允浩不自觉地想。那时他因为种种压力病倒了，小金一直悉心照顾他，病好后还提出要做出改变，好好爱护他们的女儿智律。从那时起，小金就变得很乖，再也不会像以前那样时不时跟他闹别扭了。郑允浩虽然很欣慰，但也很心疼，毕竟小金都是因为爱他，才强迫自己成熟起来的。

唉，如果他不需要工作、能有更多时间陪在小金身边就好了。

“允浩哥，你的咖啡。”说话的是和郑允浩同在一个办公室的女老师金敏恩。

“谢谢，下次不要再这么麻烦帮我买了。”郑允浩歉疚地接过咖啡。

“是我自己想帮哥的，允浩哥就别再客气了。”金敏恩笑着坐到自己堆满书的办公桌前。

金敏恩是七班的班主任，上次班里一个问题学生的家长被她叫来学校谈话，没想到那位家长居然破口大骂，还扯着她的领子说，自己的孩子如果考不上重点大学，他一定会要她好看。办公室里的其他老师一时都被吓住了，只有郑允浩挺身而出，掰开了那位家长抓着她的手，把闹事的男人拽到了办公室外面，很快，学校的保安也赶了过来。金敏恩因为这件事对郑允浩有了非一般的好感。

虽然她以前就知道郑允浩，她班里的女生还专门给她看过当时的NAVER热帖：“数学老师是脸赞男！不输明星的外貌身材”。不过金敏恩第一年做高三学生的班主任，之前和郑允浩并不在一个办公室，只是偶尔在教学楼里见到对方而已。在同一个办公室里共事，还单身的金敏恩很快就被郑允浩的优秀折服了。

虽然有不少女老师说郑允浩肯定不是单身了，但是谁都没有证据，郑允浩也从来不提。

金敏恩虽然爱慕郑允浩，但一直没下定决心告白，几个月来都停留在努力拉近关系的阶段。

郑允浩本来早早许诺小金，这周五一定会早点回家。结果周五早上，郑允浩的车在路口被某个冒失鬼车主撞坏了保险杠，不得不把车送去修理。

得知郑允浩暂时没法开车上下班，金敏恩立刻提出可以帮忙送他。郑允浩虽然不想麻烦同事，但金敏恩竭力摆手说不麻烦，而且两个人住的地方顺路，又在一个地方工作，这几天完全可以帮忙。郑允浩也就没再拒绝，毕竟坐车比坐公交省时间，他现在急着回家。

等车修好之后，再请她吃顿饭作为感谢吧。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 本章部分描写可能引起不适！

小金感到了前所未有的危机感。

之前他还很担心地问郑允浩：“车送去修了，哥哥怎么上班啊？”

郑允浩边整理桌上的各种材料边说：“没关系，这几天我可以搭同事的顺风车。”

“同事？你们学校的老师吗？”小金追问道。

“嗯。”郑允浩从书房出来走到玄关，小金颠颠地跟在他后面。

“那个老师……是男的还是女的？”小金犹豫了一下，还是不放心地问道。

郑允浩穿好了鞋，站起身看着他：“怎么啦，她就只是帮个忙而已，别多想了。”

“唔……”小金点点头，嘴却不自觉地撅起来。

郑允浩轻轻叹了口气，朝小金伸开双手：“过来。”

小金闷闷地蹭到郑允浩怀里。郑允浩搂紧他，吻了一下小金粉嫩的嘴唇，手指捏了捏小金的耳垂：“宝贝就算对我没信心，也不能对自己没信心啊……我上哪儿再找一个金在中来？别瞎想，安心等哥哥回来。”

小金点点头。郑允浩推门走了。

小金跑到厨房的窗户那里往外望，楼层比较高，看不到那位女老师长的什么样，只能看到她那辆扎眼的红色轿车。

小金哪里是不相信郑允浩，他其实是不相信自己。

又到了临近高考的时期，允浩又开始忙碌了。即使下班回到家里，也还是有很多学校的事情要处理。小金很想帮帮郑允浩，之前郑允浩生病的样子还历历在目，但自己连高中都没有读完，数学更是一窍不通，郑允浩忙活的事情他也是完全不懂。有时想拉着允浩放松一下，允浩还抱歉地看着他：“在中要是实在无聊的话，明天就让保姆看着智律，自己先出去玩玩嘛。”

“允浩不和我一起，我出去有什么意思啊。”小金怏怏地咕哝道，闷到卧室里睡觉去了。

沮丧归沮丧，小金还是忍不住在脑子里对那位女老师的事胡思乱想。当天下午，小金特意早早地跑到楼下去等郑允浩回家。他想看看那位女老师到底是什么样子的。

小金绕到花坛后面等着。终于，那辆红色轿车开过来停下了。郑允浩从副驾驶下来，没想到女老师也跟了下来说：“我帮哥一起提上去吧。”

怎么回事，难道这女人还跟允浩去购物了？真是讨厌，她这样明显就是在献殷勤！

两个人打开后备箱，小金远远地看到郑允浩在和她交谈。可能是提到了工作上的事，两个人的表情都变得认真起来。

实际上，小金这段时间已经很久没有跟郑允浩长久地聊过天了。郑允浩和那位女老师聊得那么投入，甚至还偶有平和的争论，小金简直觉得有一年之久。是啦，他就是不懂那些大人的事啦，别说照顾不好家里的事让智律讨厌他，郑允浩工作上的压力也没法帮他分担。允浩就算有不高兴的事，也不会对他说，因为他不懂也帮不上忙。

还有这个女老师，看起来和允浩年龄差不多，不但能跟允浩聊到一起，还身材高挑、皮肤白皙，不但漂亮，还有知性的气质，长得就像允浩最喜欢的电影女主角……

郑允浩和金敏恩聊了片刻，金敏恩伸手去拎购物袋，郑允浩还是眼疾手快地接了过来，道谢说不用了，劝她赶紧回去。

金敏恩倒车离开了。郑允浩拎着购物袋走进单元门。

小金在原地愣了一会儿才走回去。

啊……真是的……

外貌是允浩喜欢的类型……又是成熟有礼貌的大人……还很明显地对允浩抱有好感……

这样的话……岂不是更适合允浩吗……

讨厌……真的好讨厌……

郑允浩最近没有很多时间陪小金，也注意到了小金情绪有些低落，今天还是挤时间给小金买了很多小金平时喜欢吃的辣味零食。他还向金敏恩请教了一下，到商场去买了很多护肤品。

然而当他把买回来的东西拿给小金，等着小金露出双眼发亮的可爱表情扑过来抱住他时，小金却只是一副强颜欢笑的样子。

“怎么了，宝贝，不喜欢吗？”郑允浩有点不好意思地挠挠眉毛，“敏恩也说一般人都会有自己偏爱的品牌嘛，哥哥也不太懂，干脆就多买了几个。”

“不是的……”小金说完就抿紧了嘴，一副委屈地要哭出来的样子。

“怎么了，怎么了宝贝？别哭，跟哥哥说说。”

“没有，没事……”小金揉了揉眼睛，“我也不知道怎么了……没事啦，真的没事……”

郑允浩还想追问，却听到卧室外面传来保姆的喊声：“允浩先生，在中先生，吃饭了！”

小金立刻从床上跳下来，把郑允浩往外推：“对了对了，吃饭去了，智律肯定也饿了，最近在断奶呢……”

郑允浩什么没问出来，只好暂时安慰自己也许小金只是单纯的感动。

吃完晚饭，郑允浩照例回去书房研究考题，保姆做完晚饭离开了。小金把智律抱到客厅里，以免智律大吵大闹打扰郑允浩。

智律又比划又咕哝，想看某个动画片，小金帮她放了光盘。这时突然有人敲门，小金以为是保姆又回来了，直接过去开了门。

没想到门外是他最不想看见的那位女老师，金敏恩。

金敏恩也没想到给她开门的会是一个十六七岁的漂亮少女。楼层门牌号是她找高雅拉问的。金敏恩之前一直以为郑允浩一个人住。

小金一言不发地看着她。

“啊……你好，请问郑允浩是住这里吧？我没找错吧？”见对方没有说话的意思，金敏恩先开口确认道。

“你找允浩有什么事？”小金冷冷地反问。

“是这样的，允浩哥把这个文件袋落在我车上了，里面是打印的解析材料，我觉得他晚上备课可能需要，就赶紧送过来了。”

“知道了，”小金接过文件袋，放到身旁的鞋柜上，不情愿地补上一句，“谢谢，再见。”

“等一下！”金敏恩看小金要把门关上，赶紧抓住了门框，“允浩哥是你的亲人吗？他现在在家吗？我……”

“你还要找允浩做什么，文件袋不是已经送到了吗？”小金皱起了眉头，一副非常不满的样子。

“我有些事要跟他说，你可以帮我叫一下他吗？”金敏恩尽量温柔地说，心里却忍不住腹诽：这是郑允浩的侄女之类的吗？真是好没礼貌……

但是更令金敏恩没想到的是，小金竟然直接伸手过来推她：“你好烦，有事你明天再去学校跟他说吧，走开啊！”

金敏恩很是莫名其妙，撑住门框，声音也不自觉高了起来：“小姑娘，你是允浩的亲人吗？为什么这么没礼貌，我也是有事才过来的啊！”

智律看到门口的推搡和争吵吓坏了，嘴一咧，大哭起来。

小金注意到金敏恩的目光一瞬间向智律那边看去，心里更是燃起了无名火，非常使劲地推了一下金敏恩，金敏恩穿着高跟鞋没站稳，一下子跌倒在地。

郑允浩听到喧闹赶紧从屋里出来，看到的就是小金把金敏恩推摔在地上的一幕。

“怎么回事？在中，怎么了？”郑允浩快步走到玄关。金敏恩的脚崴了一下，扶着门踉踉跄跄地站起来，郑允浩转头看向她。

“敏恩？你怎么过来了？”

“呃……我把你落在车上的东西送过来了。还有就是想问问哥，明天哥的车不就修好了嘛，要不要坐我的车去取。帮忙帮到底嘛，这样我也就……”

“你说完了没有啊？”小金突然毫不客气地打断了金敏恩，“别以为我不知道你的心思，你明明就是喜欢允浩，故意接近他！”

“在中！”郑允浩生气地吼了小金一声，想要他别再说下去，耳边智律的哭声越发声嘶力竭。

这个女人明明送了文件就可以走，剩下的事明明可以打电话给允浩，却非要亲自找过来……小金越想越气，破罐破摔地冲郑允浩喊道：“怎么了？你也对她有好感是吗？好啊，那我留你们俩好好谈情说爱吧！”

小金红着眼睛抛下这句话，在智律的哭声和郑允浩的注视下，腾腾地跑进房间里去了。

郑允浩烦躁地抓了抓眉骨，对金敏恩说：“那个，敏恩啊……文件袋我也收到了，别的事明天到学校再说吧，我这边确实不太方便。”

吴医生前两周还说近期可以不用每周带小金过来了，怎么现在又闹成这个样子？

郑允浩看着金敏恩的脚踝，换在平时实在是应该送她一下的，但是他又不可能就这么把小金留在家……

“真是抱歉啊敏恩，今天不能送你，真是对不起……”

金敏恩试着活动了一下脚踝，还好没有扭伤，还是可以走的。她其实很想问问郑允浩这个歇斯底里的少女到底是谁，那个不停哭的孩子又是谁，但是面前郑允浩的表情实在很差，她并不是读不懂气氛的人。金敏恩点头告别，郑允浩就关上了房门。

郑允浩看了眼沙发，智律虽然哭着，但还是好端端地坐在那里，他赶紧走进房间里去。主卧卫生间的灯亮着，郑允浩走到卫生间门口，一眼就看见小金拿着小刀，左臂内侧裸露的皮肤已经被划出了一道道的红色血痕。

“你在做什么呢！”

郑允浩冲上去一把抓住小金的胳膊想把小刀抢过来，但是小金紧紧攥着小刀，仍然不顾一切地想往皮肤上贴。

“不行……还差、还差一点！你放手、放手……别管我！”小金声音里已经带了哭腔，在郑允浩身前奋力挣扎着。

“金在中！你是不是疯了！”因为担心小金，郑允浩怒气更甚。

他现在清楚地看到了：小金原本白嫩无暇的手臂内侧赫然是数不清的细长伤口，一层叠着一层，底层旧的伤口已经变成褐色，还有一些已经结痂，再上面还分布着更多新的伤口，刚刚划出来几道正在往外汩汩地渗血……一想到这触目惊心的伤痕全部是小金自己用刀片划出来的，什么冷静引导、什么心平气和，全被郑允浩扔到了脑后。

“你想做什么，嗯？如果我今天没发现，你以后是不是还要继续？”郑允浩终于把小刀从对方手里夺下来，愤愤地把刀丢进一边的浴缸，双眼一阵酸涩，“我搞不懂，我真的搞不懂了！你到底在想什么呢？你到底在想什么啊金在中！”

小金咬着嘴唇一声不吭，眼泪沿着他的脸颊扑簌簌地往下掉。

“诶西……”郑允浩双手在脸上搓了一把，从旁边的挂杆上取下一条干净的毛巾，捂住了小金流血的手臂内侧，小金痛得眉头一颤。

郑允浩呼出一口气，语气沉了下来：“你先自已按一会儿，我出去拿一下手机。”

小金抬起眼睛看着他，只是流泪。

“我去给美英打个电话，叫她回来看着智律。就离开一会儿，你自己按好，能做到吗？”

小金微微地点了点头。

郑允浩转身去书房取了手机，给保姆打了过去。说虽然很抱歉，但还是拜托她今晚在这边看着智律，他要带小金去医院。挂了电话，郑允浩想着小金自残的事情还是先不要跟金家父母说，免得他们担心。

郑允浩回到卫生间，小金仍然站在原地，右手拿着毛巾按住左臂内侧的伤处。

“先等一下，等美英来了，我们就打车去医院。”

郑允浩让小金在马桶盖上坐下，在他面前蹲下来，握住小金的左臂，把毛巾压得更紧一些。

“说吧，这样做多久了。”

小金缓缓开口了，声音涩涩的：“你还记得上次智律磕到头吗？”

“嗯。”

“我当时没有对你说实话，不是智律自己磕到的，都是我的错……是我给她换尿布的时候没有抱好她……”

小金声音颤抖地说着，闭上眼睛又睁开：“我做错了，应该受到惩罚的，我一直都在假装自己喜欢智律，只有我自己知道，我一点都没有变成熟……”

郑允浩叹了口气，手掌覆上小金被泪水沾湿的脸蛋：“在中，这些话你都可以跟我说的啊……什么错？什么惩罚？没有人会怪你的，我和智律都不会怪你的啊……”

小金苦涩地摇了摇头：“就是这样啊，允浩……你太温柔了，我知道的，不管我犯了多大的错，给你惹了多少麻烦，你都不会怪我，只会像对待病人一样安抚我。”

“不是的，在中，你听我说……”

郑允浩想说话，想解释，但是小金看着他，仍然自顾自地说下去：“你把我当做病人，所以我做什么你都会原谅我，可是我不能原谅我自己，你知道吗？我不能原谅我自己。每当智律看着我，她的眼神都让我浑身发冷。允浩，智律知道我不爱她、讨厌她，所以她才不亲近我啊……她才那么小，我却处处针对她，我不可恶吗？我不应该被惩罚吗？”

“还有今天，你叫她‘敏恩’对吧，她其实人很好吧，长得漂亮，又成熟，工作上的事你也可以跟她聊，不像我，什么也不懂，什么也不会，今天还这样胡闹……她是有事才来找你的，我却只想着要赶走她，我犯了错，所以要受到惩罚啊。”

“在中，金敏恩只是我的同事而已，我不喜欢她，我从来没有想过要和她怎么样……”郑允浩着急地说。

“那是因为有我啊，你从来不会半途而废，我知道。”小金苦笑着移开了目光，“老实说啊，允浩，金敏恩老师还是很适合你的啊，你不是喜欢全智贤那样的女人吗？”

小金淡淡地耸了耸肩膀：“我今天确实是太失控了，应该等到你上班去再惩罚自己的，结果刀数还没划够，就被你发现了。对不起啊，允浩，又给你惹了麻烦，还让你担心了。”

郑允浩只觉得胸口像是被重重地锤了一拳。

所以，小金的抑郁并没有好转，他在吴医生面前也是装作自己已经恢复了，因为他不喜欢被当做病人，也不想成为自己的麻烦……

“在中啊，你怎么会这么想呢？你什么都不跟我说，我才会担心啊，我明明……”

郑允浩一瞬间哽住了，他焦躁地思考着，想找到不会刺激小金的措辞，可是他找不到。他不知道要跟小金说什么，他不知道怎样才能让小金摆脱这些消极的想法，他没办法切身体会小金的痛苦，他没办法理解小金为什么会这么想，他试过了，可是他说什么都是错的，说什么都会起到反效果……

就在这时，门被敲响了，保姆过来照顾智律了。

郑允浩隔着毛巾拉着小金伤痕累累的胳膊，向保姆交待了几句，就和小金出了门。

“等伤口处理好了，我们去看医生。”郑允浩站在电梯里，语气很坚定。

“不用了，允浩。”

“不去吴医生那儿了，我去给你找更好的医生。明天，明天就带你去。”郑允浩又像是在对小金说，又像是在自言自语——

“什么明天啊，你明天还要上班呢。”

“我请假，我们明天就去。这样就会好的，会好的……”

——又或者他只是在极力说服自己。

“我不去。”走出电梯时，小金突然开口道。

“什么？”郑允浩看向小金。

“我说我不去。我不想去，我不要被你当做是病人，与其这样，我还不如……”

看到郑允浩被痛苦扭曲的眼睛正注视着自己，小金还是下意识地止住了话头。

“不如什么？金在中，你不许说那个字，也不许那么做，懂了吗？”

郑允浩沮丧地发现自己的语气又僵硬起来了，于是他顿了一下，深吸了一口气。

“拜托了，在中啊，不要做伤害自己的事。”

“那我绝不要去看医生。” 小金斩钉截铁地说。

“在中，看医生是……”

“我不去，我s……”小金猛地刹住了话头，“……总之我无论如何都不会去！”

郑允浩无言以对。两个人一路沉默。

从出租车上下来，郑允浩突然开口了：“我们可以不去看医生，那你能不能听哥哥的话，不要再做这种事？”

郑允浩终于妥协了。

”在中啊，你乖一点，好不好？”


	15. Chapter 15

小金自残被他发现之后，郑允浩努力争取了三天假，陪在小金身边寸步不离。除了保姆和智律都在，两个人没法做爱这一点，小金看起来心情一直很不错，也没有再自残。

郑允浩去上班之前，非常严格地叮嘱保姆，一定要看住小金，不能把他一个人留在房间里太久，要时不时去看看他，以免出事。

小保姆其实有点害怕：“允浩先生，在中先生不会……不会伤害别人的吧……我应该没事的吧？”

郑允浩皱起了眉头：“美英啊，你在我家做保姆也有半年了吧，你做得很好，智律也很喜欢你，我当然希望你能留下，不过如果你有担忧话，直接告诉我就好，我可以再找别人。”

保姆听了郑允浩的话，怎么想怎么觉得是自己太不近人情，所以还是答应下来。

人类的适应性真的很强。当他意识到有些事可能永远都不会好起来，一开始可能觉得很难接受，还想挣扎，但也逐渐地习以为常了。

每天他回家都会在睡觉前把小金全身上下都检查一遍，确保没有新的伤口，才会躺下来睡觉。小金每次都被郑允浩审视的目光弄得身体发热，软着声音叫郑允浩“郑医生”，还问他身体里面要不要也检查一下，故意去蹭郑允浩的裆部。郑允浩被小金撩拨得起了反应，但智律和保姆还在外面，他没有条件也没有心情，有些粗鲁地把睡衣给小金套上，叫他“快点睡觉”。

郑允浩有时觉得自己才应该去看看心理医生。现在已经十月底了，光是应对学生和家长们的焦虑已经让他忙不过来。因为忙碌，他也没什么机会思考自己和小金关系，一开始还经常觉得烦躁，渐渐也变得对很事情都麻木起来。金敏恩还是向郑允浩表达了心意，郑允浩的拒绝也在她预料之内，两个人依然是有些交情的同事关系。

小金最近觉得郑允浩有点变了。

智律每天都念叨着爸爸、爸爸，很明显，一岁多的智律也感受到了爸爸的变化，以前爸爸经常抱她，现在却把在家的绝大部分时间花在小金的身上。说不上好坏，就是感觉不一样了。以前郑允浩陪着他的时候也很体贴，但最近似乎太过关注他了，话也少了，仿佛把小金当成了一戳就会破的气球。

智律出生以前，到了周六周日两个人大多数情况都是闷在家里腻歪；到了现在，即便郑允浩在五天的工作之后非常疲倦，周六周日还是坚持要带小金出去。郑允浩自知自己对智律的关注变少了，所以白天和小金出门时往往也会带上智律，电影院、音乐会、游乐园、汉江、南山塔……不管小金想去哪儿，郑允浩全部有求必应，他似乎觉得，只要不让小金留在家里，多陪小金出去玩，就可以让小金忘记一切不愉快的事，除此之外他别无选择。

十一月中旬的高考终于结束了。晓星高中的老师们也轻松下来，立刻有人提议周六晚上出去聚餐。郑允浩一开始不太想去，但耗不过姜恩宇他们。周六吃过午饭，郑允浩就把小金和智律送到了金家父母那里，想着小金和父母在一起，肯定不会做什么出格的事，自己只是出去聚餐，早点回来也就没事了。

所以这个星期六，郑允浩近来少有的没有和小金一起吃晚饭。近几个月为了高考的紧张工作终于结束了，老师们都放松下来，在饭店的聚餐结束后，郑允浩又被姜恩宇为首的几个熟识的男老师拉去吃烧烤喝啤酒。

小金在爸爸妈妈那里吃完晚饭，就由金爸爸开车送母子二人回去了。小金坐在沙发上等着郑允浩。

智律在沙发上玩了一会儿就困了，小金把她抱到小卧室的床上去睡，去浴室洗了澡，回到客厅继续等。

小金听到有人敲门的时候已经是晚上十点多了。小金赶紧跑到玄关开门，看到姜恩宇搀扶着郑允浩站在门边。

郑允浩一看到小金，就想要推开姜恩宇，扶着门框强打精神：“宝贝等很久了吧……回来晚了……”

“怎么回事？允浩怎么喝了这么多？”小金瞪大眼睛，很不开心地望着姜恩宇。

姜恩宇也是一身酒气，却是神志很清醒的样子，抱歉地笑笑：“抱歉啊小金，平时允浩跟我们喝酒的时候不像今天这样的，可能是压力大了吧，最近他父母那边也是突然……”

“恩宇……！”郑允浩突然大声制止了姜恩宇不让他说下去。

“好了好了，允浩也到家了，我也回去了，代驾还在楼下等着呢。”

从第一次见到郑允浩起，小金还是第一次见到郑允浩喝醉的样子，神志似乎还是清醒的，但是脚步有些虚浮。

郑允浩进了玄关，弯下腰去脱鞋，却晕晕乎乎地往一边歪去，干脆坐在了地上。小金赶紧蹲下来帮郑允浩脱鞋。

“允浩，你怎么喝这么多啊。”小金嘟着嘴问，勾着郑允浩的胳膊往屋里走。

“对不起啊，在中，今天好像……没太注意……”郑允浩冲他淡淡地笑了一下，“智律……智律呢？”

“智律在那边卧室睡觉呢。”小金说。

郑允浩坐到床上，衣服都不脱就躺了下去，眼睛也闭上了。

“先别睡啊，允浩！”小金奋力去拉郑允浩，想让他起来，“先去洗澡，身上都是酒味……”

“等一会儿，等会儿就去……宝贝先去洗吧……”郑允浩勉强睁开眼睛，抬起手拍拍小金的腰，“哥哥先休息一会儿……”

“我之前就洗过了……快起来，猪！”小金边叫边伸手去解郑允浩的衬衫扣子，又帮他解开皮带，下了床抬起郑允浩的腿，把对方的裤子一股脑拽下来。

“起来，允呐，快起来……洗了澡再睡！”小金干脆坐在郑允浩身上，拍拍郑允浩的脸，俯下身去咬郑允浩的嘴唇。郑允浩下意识地张开嘴吻住了小金，比平时安抚的吻更深入、更用力。郑允浩的嘴里是酒精的味道，舌尖急切地贴上来，小金只觉得自己要被吞掉，撑起身子想要退开一些，郑允浩却按住了小金的头吻得更深，两个人的体温都热了起来。

小金只觉得下面要湿了，咬了一下郑允浩的舌头结束了这个吻：“唔……允……起来啊，要做的话去浴室嘛……”

郑允浩强打精神睁开眼睛，手掌在脸上抹了几次，终于站了起来。

小金勾着郑允浩胳膊一起进去，两人脱光了身上的衣服坐进浴缸里。

郑允浩后背靠着浴缸，眼睛闭上又短暂地睁开，小金跪在他双腿之间，往他头上揉着洗发露。

“到底什么事啊，是不是姜恩宇他们非要你喝？”

“不是……跟他们没关系……”郑允浩闭着眼睛说。

“那是什么？你以前从来没喝醉过，快说！”小金催促道，沾着白色泡沫的手指滑到郑允浩胸前掐了一下。

“呃……”郑允浩微微皱眉，“真的没什么啊……就是，现在高考也结束了嘛……大家都轻松了，聊得多了一点……边聊边喝……”

郑允浩一直闭着眼睛，衣服快要睡着的样子，小金抓起莲蓬头去浇郑允浩头上的泡沫，突然降临的水柱让郑允浩一惊。

“你自己搓搓嘛，我一直举着手都累了。”小金咕哝道。

郑允浩抬起手搓着头发，他头发短，很快就洗完了。

“你们聊什么了啊？高考都结束了，哥哥还那么忙吗？”

小金拉着郑允浩站起来，开始往他身上抹浴液。

郑允浩撑着一旁的瓷砖壁，因为醉意，眼神有些心不在焉：“我也没想到啊……还不是我爸妈的事……你不是知道嘛……”

“你爸妈？你从来没跟我说过啊……”小金手上的动作顿了一下。郑允浩第一次向他提起自己的父母，从小金遇到郑允浩起，小金从来没有见过任何郑允浩的亲人，郑允浩也从未提起过，金家父母问起的时候，郑允浩也一向是一笔带过。

“我说过的吧，恩宇……刚才在酒桌不还跟你说了……”郑允浩晕晕乎乎地说着，“你不是早就知道嘛，初中的时候，我自己离家出走了嘛，还到你家住过……”

“然后呢？”小金知道郑允浩正是因为喝醉了才会跟他说出心里话，不动声色地引导他。

“呼……就是、上个月吧……智慧突然打电话过来，说爸爸病重了，需要用钱……我这段时间就汇了很多钱过去……还好她没提让我回去的事……他们估计也不想见到我，我过去病情说不定还加重了，呵呵呵……”郑允浩半眯着眼苦笑起来。

“那你们又联系过吗？”小金给郑允浩抹完了身子，打开了莲蓬头。

“没有啊……就一次……”郑允浩慢慢地擦着身上的白色泡沫，“两天前我妈突然打过来了，说他去世了……我说……我还没想好……最近没心情……”

郑允浩疲惫地瘫坐在浴缸里。

“我睡一会儿行不行……？”

“允浩，你先别睡……”

“你们喝吧，嗯？最近这一多月我真的太累了……在中的事，我天天想啊，还是不知道怎么办……结果我妈那边又来……”

“允浩……允浩，你站起来，去床上睡啊，先擦干净……”小金凑过去轻轻拍了拍郑允浩的脸。

郑允浩缓缓地睁开眼睛，勉强抬起一只手在小金的脸蛋上捏了一下：“哥哥累了……先让哥哥睡一会儿，好不好……”

见郑允浩没有要动的样子，小金感到胸口又闷又疼，抓着郑允浩晃了晃，泪水在眼睛里挤成一团：“起来，你快起来！去床上睡……”

郑允浩努力扬起嘴角，对小金露出一个疲惫的微笑：“在中……在中啊……哥哥真的累了……一会儿再陪你，乖……”

郑允浩说完又闭上了眼睛。

小金费了九牛二虎之力才把郑允浩从浴缸里搬运到床上。很快，屋里就响起了郑允浩均匀的鼾声。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天郑允浩是被智律的哭声弄醒的，感到一侧手臂有点发麻，原来是小金枕着他的手臂，整个人黏在他身上，还在睡着。

郑允浩感到头有点痛，他只记得和姜恩宇他们去吃烧烤然后喝了很多酒，甚至自己怎么回家的都记不清了。他小心地托住小金的脸颊想要慢慢把肩膀挪出来，但小金还是一个激灵醒了。

“唔……？”小金抬起头，受惊小鸟般四处看了看，发现郑允浩还躺在他身边，总算放心地又闭了眼睛躺回去。

“对不起啊宝贝，吵醒你了。”郑允浩抱歉地说，坐起来穿衣服。

“没事。睡太久也没什么用。”小金淡淡地说，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。

郑允浩没去卫生间洗漱，而是去另一个卧室看智律。

现在已经快要中午了，也不知道智律醒了多久，可能是醒来没看到爸爸妈妈在身边，周六周日保姆又不在，孩子有点不安了。

智律一看见爸爸就停止了哭声，嘴里委屈地咕哝着：“爸爸，抱……”

郑允浩把智律从婴儿床里抱出来放到一边的单人床上，揉了揉智律的小肚子：“智律是不是饿了呀，嗯？告诉爸爸，肚子饿不饿？”

“嗯……嗯……”智律连忙点头。

郑允浩抱着智律去厨房冲奶粉，智律被他放在地上。智律现在已经可以自己站稳了。

郑允浩把奶瓶装满给智律，把智律抱到客厅散落着许多玩具的地垫上。他还想着赶紧进屋去看小金，便揉揉智律的脑瓜说：“智律在这里乖乖喝奶哦，能做到吧？”

智律嘬着奶嘴，呜呜地说了些听不懂的话，郑允浩只当她说的是“好”。

郑允浩回到主卧，小金已经起来了，正在洗手池前刷牙。

郑允浩凑过去，从身后搂住小金。

“昨天哥哥喝多了，没做什么傻事吧？”

小金刷着牙，侧头白了郑允浩一眼，嘴里含着泡沫说：“你啊，那么晚才回来，我都担心死了。进了屋，不洗澡就要睡觉，劝你好半天，最后还是我帮你洗的呢……”

郑允浩在小金白嫩的脸上“啵”地亲了一下，看着镜子里的小金，把怀里的人搂得更紧了：“对不起，在中啊，是哥哥不对，不应该喝那么多酒，让你担心了……”

小金没吭声，把嘴里的漱口水吐进水池，冲掉嘴角的泡沫，突然问道：“允浩，你不累吗？今天不用上班，为什么不再睡一会儿？”

郑允浩愣了一下：“嗯？怎么了吗，为什么这么问？”

小金顿了一下：“没事啦……我要洗脸，你让开一点。一起来就去喂孩子，也不刷牙……”

郑允浩退开一点看着小金。

昨晚他喝醉的时候应该没做什么事吧，一切看起来都很正常。

等两个人都洗漱完成，郑允浩坚持让小金把睡衣脱掉。

“……”小金今天倒是没有抱怨，而是乖乖地脱了睡衣。

“昨天在中也很听话吧，没有趁哥哥喝醉胡闹吧？”郑允浩的语气是开玩笑的，但两个人都没笑。

郑允浩看过之后松了口气。从上次自残被他发现后，小金再也没做过类似伤害自己的事了，郑允浩觉得轻松了不少。

“昨天喝多了让宝贝担心了，今天哥哥会补偿你的，宝贝想去哪里约会吗？不带上智律也可以哦。”

“真的吗？”小金转过头来看着他，若有所思地问。

“当然。”郑允浩帮小金整了整睡衣，拉住他的手，“在中这段时间这么乖，当然要有奖励咯。”

小金嘟起嘴。

“什么啊，把我当小孩子一样……”

但是他并不想放过和允浩单独相处的机会。即使最近郑允浩经常在双休日和他一起出门，但智律总是在场的，有时小金还是会感到不自在。区别在于，现在即使他在郑允浩面前表现出来，郑允浩也不会有什么不高兴的反应，显然是已经默认了这种现状。

“我们出去的话，要把智律送到我爸爸妈妈那里吗？”

“嗯，怎么了，宝贝是舍不得留下我们智律了？”

“没有啊……”小金露出一个微笑，“我们今天带智律去我爸爸妈妈那里吧。”

“今天不想出去了吗？”郑允浩有点意外。

小金的笑容放大了，凑近郑允浩的耳边轻声说：“在爸爸妈妈那里吃完晚饭，我们去酒店吧……”

郑允浩有一阵子没有到金家父母这里来了。而且由于没有事先说，金家父母也没想到昨天已经来过一次的小金，今天又举家过来了。

但是金妈妈对家里能够热闹一点也是很开心的。毕竟小金最近并不经常过来，昨天见到小金，已经与再上一次时隔一个月了。

小金这次来好像跟金妈妈有说不完的话。这一家三口过来的时候已经是午饭后了，小金说好久没在这边自己的房间睡过觉了，还提出想和金妈妈一起睡。

金妈妈揉揉小金的头发：“怎么突然过来跟我撒娇啊？”

“你不愿意就算了，有了外孙女就不理自己孩子啦。”小金故意撅起嘴说。

“瞎说什么呢。”金妈妈嗔怪地在小金的脑门上点了一下，“你啊，就算成了妈妈，也还是个小孩子的样子。”

金妈妈虽然嘴上这么说，但磨不过小金的软磨硬泡，还是时隔十几年和小金一起同床睡了午觉。

郑允浩和金爸爸在屋外一边看电视一边逗智律玩。

下午，小金又要和金妈妈一起准备午饭。

金妈妈忍不住问：“在中啊，我怎么总感觉你像是在献殷勤呢？你有什么事瞒着我呢？”

小金无辜地停下切菜的手：“唔……晚上我要和允浩出去，拜托你们看一下智律啦。”

金妈妈撇撇嘴：“我就知道……”

在这次来到酒店之前，两个人已经有一个多月没有无所顾忌地亲热过了，换做更早之前，按小金平时的个性，早就嚷嚷着想要做爱了。

刚从郑允浩的车上下来，小金就迫不及待地贴到郑允浩身上，丰满的胸部和挺立的乳头若有若无地蹭着郑允浩的手臂。

郑允浩侧过头安抚地吻了一下小金的嘴唇。

“呼……宝贝这么急啊……”

“想做了，哥哥……现在真的想做……”小金一碰到对方的嘴唇就急切地伸出舌头，尽情吮吸着对方的味道，脚步也虚浮起来。

郑允浩被他撩得裤裆发紧，掐住小金的下巴让他看着自己，哑着嗓子说：“等下，到房间再亲……”

郑允浩到前台去开房，小金站在他身后的不远处，身体已经开始变热了。虽然他这段时间因为郑允浩很忙，一直没有主动向对方要过，但是现在终于有了机会，身体已经因为欲火前所未有地调动起来，小金只觉得自己已经一分钟都忍不下去，腿间的私处从刚才吻住郑允浩时就已经渐渐地濡湿了。

郑允浩拿着房卡和他走进电梯，小金立刻就贴上去侵吞着郑允浩饱满的嘴唇，手也伸到郑允浩外套下面去。

“咳……在中……”郑允浩顾及着尚未关上的电梯门，手伸到小金背后去在他臀上轻轻掐了一把。

“你太慢了，猪……忍不住了啊……”小金带着鼻音，抬起头撒娇般地瞪了他一眼，还是乖乖地缩回了手，把脸埋在郑允浩的颈窝顺呼吸。他渴爱的胃口本来就很大，近日来的所有情绪已经积聚到极限了。

一开始只是因为小金觉得酒店的水压不够，两个人才在来之前就洗好了澡。郑允浩现在有些庆幸自己做了这个决定，因为他们都已经等不下去了。

房门刚一关好，小金就窜到了他身上，双腿缠住他的腰，急切地吻住郑允浩。

郑允浩托住小金柔软的臀部往床边走去，有点粗暴地把小金丢在上面。

“做什么啊……”小金被这一下弄得一愣，郑允浩压上来，扬起眉毛捏住了小金的下巴。

“这么想在别人面前？我是不是太久没跟你生气了……”

“呜……生气也好……喜欢你凶一点……”下巴还被对方掐着，双手已经缠上郑允浩的后背，隔着衬衫覆上郑允浩绷紧的背部肌肉。

郑允浩嘴角微微勾起，扣住小金的牛仔裤腰，很顺利地就拽了下来，看到小金里面什么都没穿，在小金肉感的大腿根掐了一下，小金疼得咿唔一声。郑允浩又贴上来，在小金耳边嗔道：“小疯子……”

“你太用力了，都红了……”小金在接吻的空隙，往下看自己被掐过的皮肤，那一出已经明显地红了起来。

郑允浩无动于衷地扣住小金的膝盖，让他把双腿分得更开，含着小金的耳垂含糊地说：“是你自找的不是吗……”

郑允浩伸出手指刮了刮小金粉嫩肉感的嘴唇：“要舔吗？”

小金没应声，直接张开嘴唇把郑允浩的两根手指含进去，一节一节地吮吸着，像爱抚阴茎一样细细地舔着。

“呜……比起手指……更想舔允浩的那个……”小金抬起雾蒙蒙的双眼看着郑允浩，皮肤粗糙的指节在柔软小巧的嘴里进出着。

“那要看你表现呢……”郑允浩玩味地笑了，把手指抽了出来，伸到小金的腿间。

小金感受到郑允浩的手握住他高高翘起的小肉棒，随意撸动了两下，就往下方散发着隐秘香气的地方滑去。

“小贱人，都这么湿了啊……”郑允浩双手掐住小金的大腿向两边分开，小金只觉得对方火热的吐息喷洒在情动不已的花穴上，撩拨得他那里更湿更痒了。

“哥哥不在家的时候，宝贝会自己弄吗？”

“会啊……呜……会想着哥哥、弄下面……”小金软软地叫，双手抚上丰满的胸部揉着挺翘的乳头，“呜♡♡哥哥赶紧进来啊……里面好痒♡♡”

“乖，哥哥想看你自己弄，一会儿就给你……”

啊……总是这么游刃有余的，好讨厌……小金怨怼地嘟起嘴看着郑允浩，但还是把一只手伸到腿间，手指陷入两片湿嫩的小肉唇里面。其实郑允浩如果再不动的话，小金自己也忍不住了……

“嗯啊……哥哥……”

小金弯曲手臂放在胸前，压住一边柔软丰满的奶子，手臂内侧缓缓挪动，不断蹭着下面挺立起来的乳头，手指揉着另一边敏感的乳尖，绕着粉红的乳晕打着转；右手伸到下面，搅动着腿间汁水四溢的花穴，敏感至极的小花蒂已经从两瓣肉唇里探出了头，揉着花穴的手指时不时地碰到熟软的花蒂，小金顿时难耐地缩卷起了脚趾。

“嗯♡♡啊♡♡里面……里面好湿♡♡”

小金潮潮的眼睛诱惑地看向郑允浩，两根手指插进花穴里，努力将湿软的花穴向两边撑开，露出里面艳熟诱人的粉红色内壁，那里已是湿软不堪，一副迫不及待想要被贯穿的样子。

“呜♡♡这里好难受……好痒……想要哥哥插进来♡♡”

郑允浩只觉得下腹一阵阵发烫，直接把小金从床上捞起来抱到身上，粗暴地顶进淌水的花穴里去。

小金只觉得自己的后背突然离开了床，下意识地夹紧了郑允浩的腰，整个人挂在郑允浩身上，臀部被郑允浩宽大的手掌托着，所有的感觉都集中在被不断侵犯的下面。

“嗯、啊、允呐……顶到里面了♡♡好深♡♡”小金紧紧勾着郑允浩的肩膀，虚着眼睛大声呻吟着，不自觉地挺着胸，在郑允浩胸前蹭着自己被顶得不断晃动的奶子。

郑允浩看着小金被情欲吞没的淫乱模样微微一笑，抱着小金走到窗边，粗暴地把小金压在了巨大的落地窗上，小金的胳膊肘瞬间撞到了玻璃窗。

“呃啊……允浩……”

“不是很想让人看吗……现在就让他们看看……小贱人下面夹得有多紧……”郑允浩凑到小金耳边故意说着淫乱的话语，挪动胯部把有些滑出来的阴茎重新放好，抓住小金的骨盆再次用力顶进去。

“啊、啊、允浩……好厉害♡♡不行、呜……不行了♡♡”

对方的汗水滴落在他胸前，迷乱中小金被不断撞向落地窗，后背摩擦在玻璃一阵阵地发烫。前面的肉棒不知道什么时候已经释放了，白色的精液沾在两人结合的部位，显得更加色情。

“呜呜……没有力气了……不行了……允呐……”

前面才释放过的小金被顶得浑身发软，只觉得自己几乎要掉下去了，紧张地夹紧了郑允浩的腰，哀哀地向郑允浩求饶。

“不行……呜……不行……要死了♡♡哥哥♡♡”

郑允浩玩味地看着他笑，还是仁慈地把小金抱回了床上，因为姿势的变化，小金勃起的花蒂被对方的阴茎狠狠地蹭了几下，小金顿时弓起身子高潮了；在此期间，郑允浩的阴茎仍然缓缓地在不断抽搐缩紧的花穴里进出着，小金高潮时喷出的汁水被挤到外面，发出格外淫糜的哧哧水声。

“呜……你是怪物吗……还不射……”感受到对方的阴茎依然把里面撑得满满的，小金嘟起嘴敲了敲郑允浩的胸口。

“你想哥哥射在里面吗……又会怀孕的哦……”郑允浩伸手擦了擦小金脸上的汗珠。

“没关系，允呐……”小金推了推郑允浩，让郑允浩躺在床上，自己骑了上去，“全部射进来，我想要……”

郑允浩只觉得小金是在跟他撒娇，真的怀孕了就不好办了，他们现在可没精力再要一个宝宝。郑允浩想着就拍拍小金的屁股想要他起来：“别闹了宝贝，一个智律就够你受的了……前面不行，还可以插后面嘛……”

小金听到郑允浩的话，立刻夹紧了花穴，趴在郑允浩身上死活不愿意下去，还故意扭动着屁股按摩着体内的阴茎，想要郑允浩射在里面。

郑允浩倒吸了一口气，差点真的被夹射了，还是赶紧用力把小金从自己的阴茎上弄了下去。

“乖，这不是为了你好嘛……”

“呜……可是我就是想要……！”小金不满地脸颊都鼓起来，眼睛也急得红了一圈。

“哎哟，宝贝又闹什么脾气呢……过来……”郑允浩把小金搂进怀里，安抚地细细亲过小金的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊、嘴唇。

“在中啊，哥哥也忍得很辛苦，你就当是为了哥哥，乖……”郑允浩放软声音哄着小金，又许诺一会儿一边插后面一边帮他吸乳，小金这才不太情愿地挪了下屁股，让郑允浩把阴茎放进后面的小穴……

郑允浩第一次射出来之后，抚摸着小金湿漉漉的小腹，问他要不要结束去冲澡，小金冲他猛摇头。

虽然被拒绝内射在花穴里的时候闷闷不乐，后来小金还是忘情地用小穴高潮了好几次，前面的红肿不堪的花穴也被郑允浩用手指玩弄得汩汩地喷水。

结果，在小金格外不知足的求欢中，两个人又用上了宾馆的道具，一直做到小金下体几乎没了知觉才停下。

郑允浩暗暗地想，要不是顾及到他明天还要上班，小金怕不是要拉着他一起死在床上。

郑允浩虽然前一天和小金在酒店的床上有些透支，但目前高考已过，学校里的工作也轻松了许多，除了上午给仍在学校的高二上了两节数学课，下午批改了作业之后就没什么事情做了。

郑允浩坐在办公桌前，越想越觉得昨天小金有点反常，但具体深究起来又好像没有什么。郑允浩想了想去都没法安心，虽然距离平时下班的时间还有很久，他还是跟其他老师打招呼离开，准备早点回家去陪陪小金。

走进家门，保姆正在客厅陪智律玩，看到郑允浩回来有点惊讶：“允浩先生今天回来的早啊，需要我现在去做晚饭吗？”

郑允浩摆摆手：“不用了，一会儿我带在中和智律出去吃。在中呢？”

“中午的时候在中先生说他有点感冒，让我哄好智律在客厅玩，他想睡会儿觉。”

郑允浩看看表，中午的话，到现在也有几个小时了，便推开卧室门，走到床边想要叫醒小金。

“宝贝，起床了，一会儿哥哥带你出去吃饭呢……”

小金睡得很熟，郑允浩轻轻叫了几声都没叫醒，有点担心：不会是发烧晕过去了吧……

郑允浩的手掌贴上小金的额头，是很正常的温度，又揉了揉小金的脸，小金依然没有丝毫反应，郑允浩心里顿时沉下去——

“在中，在中！醒醒！睁开眼睛，不要跟哥哥开这种玩笑……在中啊！”

郑允浩大声呼唤着小金，捏着小金的肩膀用力地晃了晃，小金依然没有把眼睛睁开，也没有其他反应。郑允浩把耳朵贴近小金的鼻子，还有呼吸……在中还有呼吸！

“在中！睁开眼睛啊，金在中！！”郑允浩把小金从床上扶起来，搂进怀里，继续呼唤着，泪水逐渐模糊了郑允浩的视线，小金却仿佛一只了无生气的娃娃，头无力地垂向一边。

保姆听到郑允浩的叫声跑进卧室来：“允浩先生，出什么事了吗？”

郑允浩这才回过神来，冲保姆吼道：“叫救护车！快点！叫救护车！”

郑允浩的太阳穴突突地跳，焦躁地挠着眉骨，想要告诫自己冷静却完全无法冷静。在卧室环视一圈，他终于注意到，小金这一侧离床很近的地板上躺着一个白色的东西。

那原本是一个装安眠药的药瓶，如今药瓶里已经空空如也。


	17. Chapter 17

郑允浩知道家里有这种药，小金怀孕那会儿自己经常失眠，找了医生朋友帮他开的安眠药，他不记得药瓶里本来还剩下多少药，但是绝对不是一粒不剩，小金把这些药都吃下去的话……郑允浩难受得简直不敢想。

为什么他没有早点注意到小金的反常？

自己喝醉那天说不定就跟小金说了什么不该说的话，让他伤心了……还有昨天，小金主动提出要去见爸爸妈妈，晚上在酒店还那么疯狂地缠着他做爱——现在看来明明就像是把所有事都当成最后一次在珍惜啊……

小金被救护车载到了医院，立刻被送进抢救室洗胃。

郑允浩焦急地等在抢救室外面。想来想去都不能放心，还是给医生朋友打去了电话询问。

朋友问他：“那在中服下安眠药有多久了？”

听到这个问题，郑允浩内疚得想要夺门而出，不自觉地捏着额头：“呃……美英说是中午，那中午……应该有、有四个多小时……？可能有五个小时……不是，钟赫啊，这个时间是不是来不及了？还来得及吧，你比较了解，能不能直接告诉我？”

听到手机那头郑允浩变得语无伦次，朴钟赫安慰他说没关系，现在的安眠药都已经改良了，根据郑允浩之前说的药瓶剂量，小金服下的安眠药不超过200片，现在已经在给小金洗胃了，而且小金这么年轻，应该不会有事的。

“不只是思诺思，在中还吃了很多抗抑郁的药……”郑允浩痛苦地提醒道，“钟赫，我知道你在安慰我，但是我也想知道最坏的情况，这样在中的爸妈问我，我也好有个交代……我就是想先做好最坏的打算你知道吗？”

朴钟赫叹了口气，想了一会儿才开口：“在中本身有抑郁症，精神状态应该不太好，这些药混在一起具体会怎样我也不太清楚，但是精神类药物的话，勇锡应该也跟你讲过吧，对大脑会有损害的……我之前见过类似状况的病人，长期昏迷也是有可能的……”

听到电话那头没声音了，朴钟赫又赶紧补充道：“在中不会有事的，允浩啊，你也说是最坏最坏的情况了，这种情况出现几率是很小的，你别太担心了……”

郑允浩挂了电话摊在急诊室外面的椅子上，看着手机屏幕上亮起了金爸爸的手机号码，他感到呼吸困难。

……

郑允浩给自己打过预防针的“最坏”情况实际上并没有出现。

洗胃完成后，小金在病房里安静地睡了两天。当他醒来的时候，挤在病房里的三个人都欣喜若狂。金妈妈立刻扑到小金身边，哽咽地抚摸着小金的脸。

郑允浩疲惫地坐在一边的椅子上。

一瞬间的喜悦之后，更多的是难过。说到底，一切的一切都是自己害的。如果能早点注意到小金的抑郁，总不至于让他的宝贝落到今天这个地步。他之前本来都做好了金家父母提出让他离开小金的准备，他跪在金家父母面前，说这一切都是自己没能照顾好在中，如果金家父母觉得他不配再跟他们的孩子在一起，他也完全可以接受。智律会由他抚养，不会再来打扰他们。

但是金妈妈红着眼睛摇了摇头：“小郑啊，你这是在对我说，在中失去你就会活得更好了吗？”

郑允浩无言以对。

醒来的小金仍然有些懵懵的，看着金妈妈抱着他哭，好半天才开口说话，声音涩涩的：“妈妈，我怎么……我怎么会在医院啊？”

医生在抢救结束后就已经告知了家人们：小金服下安眠药到醒来这段时间的记忆缺失是非常普遍的情况，这是药物本身的作用，不用担心。

金妈妈犹豫了一下才说：“哎呀……谁能想到你会吃坏东西昏过去了啊，下次要乖一点，不要老是吵着要小郑给你买街上那些乱七八糟的东西吃了。”

听了金妈妈的话，小金非常迷惑地皱起了眉头：“小郑？你说的是谁啊？”

金妈妈被问得愣住了：“还能是谁啊，就是允浩啊，郑允浩……”

“郑允浩？”小金天真地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛是第一次听到这个名字，“他是谁啊，是这里的医生吗？”

话音落下，病房里陷入尴尬的沉默中。

小金环视了一下病房，目光一一扫过抱着他的妈妈，站在妈妈后面的爸爸，还有站在远处的一个陌生男人，有些莫名其妙，等着金妈妈向他解释，却只等到了金妈妈从喜悦到凝重的表情。

“妈妈，我在医院待了多久啊？我不会错过期末考试了吧？”

“中儿，你在说什么啊……什么期末考试啊？”金妈妈有气无力地问道。

“我们高中的期末考试啊，老师上次还威胁我说，再这样下去，不等到高二我就是全校倒数了！”

“啊……我的好讨厌那个老头哦……”小金在病床上不满地想要跺脚，但是却没有力气把腿抬起来，只好作罢。

“爸爸，你后面那个人是谁啊？又没有穿白大褂，他为什么会在这里啊？”

金爸爸沉默地转头看向郑允浩。

那时，郑允浩都惊讶于自己的声音听起来异常平静：“您们陪着在中吧，我去问问医生。”

小金虽然被医生抢救回来，但却失去了认识郑允浩三年来的全部记忆。

郑允浩一开始手足无措，甚至独自在医院停车场的车里痛哭了一场。现在回想起来，小金忘记他，也就忘记了这一年多来各种痛苦的回忆，也许这对小金来说是最好的结局。

小金在闹剧中成为了他的小妻子，还未成年就已经成了妈妈，因为他受了无数的苦，遭了无数的罪。到现在小金也还只有17岁，他可以回到父母身边，回去上学，回到他本来应该有的生活，金在中有更好的未来在等着他，不再需要郑允浩的存在，他已经可以放心地离开在中了。

但是金家父母的决定改变了郑允浩的想法。

他们说，这三年的事确实要对小金永远隐瞒下去的，但无论如何，智律都是他们的外孙女，是郑允浩和小金的孩子，他们希望郑允浩能和金家保持联系，而且——

小金确实需要一位负责的家教来辅导他的功课。

到了现在，小金想起那时在医院得知自己还要重新再读一年高一的事情，还是会感到沮丧，这一年多来，能有郑老师这样帅气又温柔的家教来教他，还是安抚了他这颗脆弱的小心脏。

金爸爸和金妈妈很惊喜地看到小金的学习有了很大的进步，即便是以前小金最讨厌的数学，也不再是上课玩，回家睡，作业不做的情况了。

然而只有小金自己知道，他突然这样用功起来，并不是什么学校老师的教导突然起了效果，而是他想让郑老师为他的成绩感到满意。

小金其实偷偷地喜欢着郑老师，从他到他家来的第一天，看到郑允浩和他坐在一个书桌前，如雕刻般帅气的脸庞离他那么近，他就感到胸口砰砰地热了起来。小金向来是凭着自己漂亮，喜欢谁就告白，也从未被人拒绝过，但是这次他却一直把对老师的爱慕藏在心里。因为郑允浩是一个单身父亲，独自抚养着妻子留下的两岁的女儿。郑老师曾经给小金看过自己手机的锁屏，上面是他的女儿郑智律，眼睛大大的，鼻子尤其长得好，简直和郑允浩是一个模子刻出来的，不愧是郑老师的女儿啊，好可爱……小金暗暗赞叹着。

郑允浩双休日固定来小金家里给他补习，周一到周五在高中上课。放学后，小金跟金爸爸金妈妈说自己顺路去幼儿园帮郑老师接智律，实际上是借着带智律回家的借口去郑允浩家，这样他就有更多的时间和郑允浩相处，偶尔还在郑允浩家里吃顿晚饭，展示一下自己精湛的厨艺。

郑老师因为以前就和金爸爸金妈妈认识，现在又是小金的家教，两家人很快变得像亲人一样熟悉起来，这一点让小金非常开心。

智律的三岁生日快要到了。前几天，郑允浩接到金妈妈背着小金打来的电话，叫郑允浩带孩子来这里玩玩，而且现在按时间来说，郑允浩和金家已经是非常熟识的关系，不如一块给智律庆祝生日，小金肯定也不会觉得奇怪。

到了智律生日那天，郑允浩带着智律到金家来玩。金家父母从小金那次事故之后，看到智律的机会少了很多。三岁的智律已经不是还要窝在大人怀里吃奶的小宝宝了。看到郑允浩领着穿得漂漂亮亮的智律走进来，晃晃智律的手，智律就开口用脆生生的嗓音叫着他们叔叔阿姨，金家父母高兴地眉开眼笑。

小金也跑出来逗智律玩。郑允浩一直小心地站在附近——到现在，曾经发生在小金和智律身上的事仍然让他心中有愧。

要准备出发去餐厅了，郑允浩把坐在小金跟前玩着积木的智律抱到一边，智律却突然叫起来：“我不！呜……我要妈妈！妈妈！”

知道真相的大人们听到智律突然的叫声，全都捏了一把汗。

小金奇怪地站起来问道：“智律怎么了？”

郑允浩顿了一下才说：“啊……我之前没有跟在中说过吧，其实智律的妈妈在智律更小的时候就因为意外离开了。之前她还问我呢，为什么别的小朋友过生日的时候妈妈都能陪着他们，只有她没有……今天是智律的生日嘛，她可能是太想妈妈了……”

智律在郑允浩解释的过程中，依然不依不饶地伸着两只手，挣扎着要去够小金，声音里逐渐带上了哭腔：“呜……我要妈妈！要妈妈抱！”

郑允浩叹了口气，按住智律抗议的小手：“智律，不要让人家为难哦，乖……让爸爸抱……”

结果智律很快就在郑允浩怀里委屈地哭了起来，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。

小金看智律哭得可怜，实在不忍心，走到郑允浩面前：“郑老师，没关系的，智律可能是觉得我长得像她妈妈吧，那就让我抱抱她嘛，孩子多可怜啊……”

郑允浩看着小金恬静的脸庞，强忍着鼻尖的酸楚点了点头。

小金把智律抱进怀里，温柔地哄着智律：“智律不哭，妈妈在这儿呢……不要哭了哦……”

金妈妈看着眼前温馨的场面，连忙说道：“哎，小郑啊，你看既然智律这么喜欢我们中儿，你以后就多带智律来玩玩嘛。”

小金也边哄着智律边说：“对啊对啊，郑老师，既然孩子没有妈妈，就让我来当她的妈妈多陪陪她嘛。”

一瞬间郑允浩只觉得心里五味杂陈，酸涩的泪水几乎要冲出眼眶，但他还是努力咧开嘴角，露出一个笑容。

“好啊，”他看着小金，“真的太好了，在中啊……”

与此同时，郑允浩还看到向来不善言辞的金爸爸背过身去，悄悄抹了抹眼泪。

FIN


End file.
